Divergent Boarding school
by blipdeblip
Summary: Beatrice 'Tris' Prior moves into a new boarding school with her brother: Divergent Boarding School! There she meets Christina, Will, Al, Uriah, Zeke,Marlene,Shauna, Lynn and the mysterious Four. It doesn't take long for romance to blossom after she is saved from being seriously hurt by a certain numerically named 18 year old boy after a party. Fourtris (Cos it's my favourite otp!)
1. A new school

**Author's note: Was bored this evening so decided to create another High school AU story, this time: Divergent! I'm not gonna go with the cliché of Four being friends with Christina and the others, yeah Christina is already friends with Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Will and Al but Four is not among them. So yeah, enjoy! Also, using English school system! DEAL WITH IT, I'M ENGLISH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent,, (Well I have a copy on my kindle but you know what I mean XD)**

**Tris' POV**

I groan loudly as I hear my alarm clock beeping like there's no tomorrow. Which there is by the way. I want nothing more than to go back to sleep but unfortunately I can't for two reasons. 1: My slightly older brother Caleb will start banging at my door and telling me to get up. 2: I have my first day at boarding school today. The school is called Divergent Boarding School. Yeah, original I know but it seemed to be a good school when I visited. Caleb is going to the same school to but we are in different 'factions' so our timetables are mostly different – apart from English, Biology, Chemistry and Physics. Those we have together. In the holidays both Caleb and I were sent these tests to see which faction we would be put in, they called them Aptitude tests. Caleb received Erudite. Me? I got Abnegation…and Dauntless and Erudite. I had to choose between those three, which was hard. Abnegation wore plain grey uniforms and were dedicated to helping others. Erudite wore blue and had a thirst for knowledge. Finally, Dauntless wore black uniforms and were dedicated to conquering their fears. Dauntless was by far the most athletic faction. There were 2 other factions as well; Amity and Candor. Amity wore red and orange uniforms and were the kindest and happiest of the factions. Candor wore black and white uniforms and always told the truth. While Amity wasn't bad, I never really liked the sound of it, same with Candor really. Eventually I decided to choose Dauntless. I heard from somewhere that quite a lot of members of Erudite picked on people, and I didn't want to become one of those people to pick on people. And I thought of myself as too selfish for Abnegation. I sighed sliding the sleeve of the black jacket of the Dauntless uniform. The uniform wasn't really a uniform. You could wear anything as long as there was something black. I had decided to wear a pair of dark grey legging, a black tank top and a black jacket with red accents over the op. On my feet I wore a pair of black boots with no heels. I finish tying my blond hair into a ponytail when I hear a banging on my bedroom door. "Beatrice, you ready yet?" Caleb, should've known. "Yeah!" I yell back, grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

Caleb is the first one to step out of the car, ready for the day. Me? I'm a bit less confident. I take a deep breath, open the car door and step out. My mother also climbs out of the driver's seat and gives us both a big hug. Her grey clothes bring me back to the reality that we are going to boarding school, and neither of us were choosing Abnegation. This could be the last time we would see our Mum. The factions were split into 5 different sections of Chicago, in each section there was a large building dedicated for dorms for students at the boarding school. The aptitude test decided which faction you were put in and where you would be living. "This may be the last time I see you," Mum says with a sad smile. "I just need to say that your father and I love you, no matter what faction you had chosen and that we wish you the best of luck in the future!" I nod and look at the ground, tears threatening to fall. I wouldn't cry though, not on my first day. I don't want to be the kid who cries on their first day at boarding school. I can tell that Caleb is finding it much harder than I am though, a couple of tears are already streaking his face. With a final hug and a smile, mum gets back into the car and drives back to her house in Abnegation. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, turn around and walk towards the school. Now the roles were switched. Now, I was the confident one and Caleb was the nervous one. Who knew that would happen!?


	2. Introductions

**Author's note: Are people getting bored of my stories? Cos no one's reviewed this week! Okay, so here's the next chapter of Divergent Boarding School! Also sorry for how short these chapters are, Word makes them seem SO much longer XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent D:**

**Tris' POV**

As soon as we enter the building, Caleb and I are almost trampled by a stampede of students. Some people ever seem to have manners...I sigh in frustration before stalking to the reception counter to receive my timetable. Sitting at the desk is a lady with long black hair and pale brown skin. I walk up to the desk and look at a little label on the desk reading 'Miss Wu'. "Ummm, hello?" I say awkwardly trying to get the lady's attention. She looks up at me and then looks over to Caleb. "Oh, you must be the new students!" She says looking at us closely with her black eyes. "Beatrice and Caleb Prior, right?" Caleb and I nod in unison. "Excellent, well my name is Miss Wu but please call me Tori! Everyone does!" Tori smiles at us before turning to a filing cabinet behind her and pulling out 2 pieces of paper. "These are your timetables!" She explains as she gives them to us. "Beatrice, your form tutor is Eric and your form room is the Geography room. Caleb your form tutor is Miss Matthews and your form room is the Biology lab." WE nod and thank her. Tori smiles and beckons for us to follow her.

After a bit of a walk, and lots of stopping to ask what stuff is, Tori opens the door to what seems to be the Geography room. Well, according to the plate on the door it is, so it must be. Tori tells Caleb to wait out here while she introduces me to the class. I give Caleb a small smile before entering the room. Inside, the room is filled with students of all sorts wearing black clothing yelling and laughing. At the front of the room stands a tall man with long, dark hair and grey eyes. His eyes aren't even an appealing shade of grey, just an extremely dull shade. His skin is covered in so many tattoos you would think he was made of ink but in areas you could see his skin. Tori introduces me to Eric and vice versa before saying goodbye and leaving the room. I don't really know what to do so I stand there staring at the class. "Alright you lot, calm down!" Eric yells. Almost immediately everyone goes quiet, it's kind of scary to be honest. "We have a new girl this year as you can see! So why don't you introduce yourself, Stiff?" He continues, a smirk plastered on his face. I scowl at him before turning to the class. 'Stiff' is slang for abnegation, I've never had anything against the word. Just the way people use it, especially Dauntless. So why did I join Dauntless? "Well ummm…My name's Tris and I do NOT appreciate being called 'Stiff'!" I growl the last part giving Eric a sideways glare. "That's it really. I do have a brother in Erudite, but that's not anything special really." I look down to the ground, I could feel my face heat up. I have always tried to avoid speaking in front of people, but I hate people seeing me embarrassed more. Eric claps slowly. "You done?" he asks, not in a kind way either. I nod quickly, looking up once more. He raises an eyebrow before nodding and pointing to a chair in the corner.

I sit in the chair I was assigned to and exhale. "Hey,," I jump slightly, turning to see a girl with black hair and dark skin grinning at me. "Hello," I mutter back. The girlseems…nice. The way she talks makes me think that her parents were Candor, so I won't be surprised if she was originally. "I'm Christina," She introduces herself. "Born in Candor, if you're interested." I nod and grin slightly, I knew it! "Tris," I say grinning, feeling more confident around her. "These are my friends," Christina continues. "Will," A boy with shaggy blonde hair and pale green eyes grins at me. "Al," A large boy with brown hairand dark brown eyes waves shyly. "Uriah," A tall boy with bronze skin, brown hair and black eyes grins at me enthusiastically, I can tell he's a cheerful guy and would make a great friend. "Uriah's older brother, Zeke!" The only similarity I can see between the two is their skin colour. He has short black hair and green eyes. Zeke waves at me with equal enthusiasm. "Shauna and her younger sister Lynn," Shauna and Lynn smile at me and wave. "And that's all of us!" Christina finishes, slightly ut of breath from all her talking. "So, what's your first class?" Shauna asks, still smiling. I take out my time table and look at the first lesson. _English – Miss Reyes_. "I have English first," I reply. At this Christina, Will and Uriah get excited. "So are we!" Christina explains, seeing my confused expression. I nod and grin. Maybe I will like it here more than I thought.

**Opinions? Maybe review!**


	3. Meeting Four

**Author's note: Okay, here goes trying to get Tris and Four to meet :D! I imagine that Johanna has long brown hair and blue eyes. To my knowledge, we never find out what she looks like except that she has a scar so let's go! Let's change things up and do this chapter in Tobias' POV shall we ;D?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

**Tobias' POV**

I enter the English room as the bell rings. I utter a short hello to Mrs Reyes and look at the seating plan on the SmartBoard hanging on the wall. I sit on the table at back left corner with…Beatrice. Who was Beatrice again? It takes me awhile to realise that she was the new girl this morning. As much as I didn't want to say it, she was kind of…pretty in her own way. She wasn't as thin as other girls but she wasn't, well you know, fat..and I mean that in the best possible way! She seemed like a person who isn't afraid to fight to get what she wants, but also as a person that puts others before herself. She's definitely got my interest, which is strange for me anyway. While I rambled in my head, I had made my way to my seat. I dumped my bag on my floor and sat down just as the others arrive. Beatrice, or Tris as she goes by now, enters chatting to Christina, Will and Uriah. Looking at the seating plan, Tris looks a bit sad before heading over to the seat next to me. Soon everyone is seated. Tris seems to have perked up a bit as she realised that Christina is nearby. "Alright, good morning everyone!" Mrs Reyes greets cheerfully. "Welcome to the first class of your school year! And welcome to all the new members of Divergent Boarding School, My name is Mrs Reyes. But in class you may call me Johanna, as long as there are no other members of staff here." Several of the Amity students giggle and whisper to each other at this. The Amity always seemed too cheerful to me, it disturbed me quite a bit. Johanna smiles, the scar that runs down one side of her face seemingly shrinking and bending. Mrs Reyes was arguably the kindest teacher in the school, and looked every part as kind as she was. She had those kind of light blue eyes of someone you would love to be friends with and long chocolate brown hair. "Okay, as this is your first lesson in your class I'll let you socialise with the person next to you for a bit before we play some games to introduce you to everybody else!" She instructs, giving us all a thumbs up and sitting back at her desk. I turn slowly to face Tris. Great, socialising(!) "Ummm..Hello," she greets shyly. "I'm Tris." Her grey eyes look to the ground shyly. "Four," I reply bluntly. Tris looks back up at me, raising an eyebrow. "Is that really your name?" she asks in disbelief. I nod. "Alright then," She says, giving me a look that said that she didn't believe me but she knew not to push the topic any further. Thank god for that.

**Surprise Tris' POV! :D**

The first thing I notice about Four is his eyes. They are a dark blue colour and seem familiar to me. Strange, cos I'd think that I'd remember someone named 'Four'. I shrug my shoulders. "So, is your real name Tris?" Four asks me, smirking. I grin and chuckle. "No, it's short for Beatrice! I wanted a fresh start in this school so I gave myself a nickname," I explain. He nods and smiles at me. "I know what you mean," he says. "So what's your last name?" "Prior" I answer. "You?" His gaze, once quite warm, suddenly turns cold. "Mine doesn't matter," he growls unhappily. "O-oh, O-Okay," I mumble. "Sorry." He sighs and looks over at me. "It's fine," he mumbles. God, I feel like I'm going to melt right now. But It's not from embarrassment for once, so why am I feeling like this? I decide to shrug it off and act like it's nothing. Because that's all it is, nothing…right? Why am I thinking like this!? _Because you like him! _No, I don't, I just met him for God's sake! "So, what's your next class?" Four asks, breaking me out of my mind rambling. I pull out my timetable again. _Biology – Miss Matthews_ "I have Biology with Miss Matthews," I reply. Wait, wasn't Caleb's form tutor named Miss Matthews? Wait, that's irrelevant. She's just my biology teacher and that's all that matters. "Really?" Four asks, seemingly in disbelief and wonder. "So have I?!" We both laugh at this. It's surprisingly easy to talk to Four, though at times he can be harsh, and this surprises me. I almost never find it this easy to talk to people. _It's because you like him! Don't deny your feelings! _I'm not denying my feelings! Because those feelings don't, I repeat do NOT, exist…..right?

**Is this chapter alright? I hope so.**


	4. Socialising in the dorm

**Author's note: I'm so glad people are enjoying my fanfics! I'm still relatively new here so sorry if the chapters are short. Also, readers of 'Dauntless Peace' can you please pm me ideas for the next chapter? I'm stuck D: Time skip to the end of the day okay with everyone?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Tris' POV**

The day is over before I know it and I'm following Will and Christina to the dorms. To get to the dorms we have to catch a train to the center of the Dauntless section. After being assigned rooms and roommates, I'm finally able to relax. Or not, as Christina, Will and Al are my assigned roommates and knowing Christina-well, as much as I know right now- I won't be able to rest for a bit. "So, you and Four?" Christina asks, starting the conversation I saw coming. Al and Will turn and stare at me in shock. "We are just friends," I yawn. "We were just talking as friends do, alright?" Will still has a shocked expression on his face, while Al seems to be covering up something badly. Wait, is he jealous? Of Four!? "I doubt it!" Christina says in a sing song voice. "Four doesn't talk to people like that to people unless your Zeke. Especially to girls!" I give her a confused look. So is this why Will is so shocked? Christina sighs before continuing, "Four is the guy all the girls want, except me, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene that is, but never get! He barely ever talks to anyone in a friendly manner, or even look at them for that matter! You must really catch his eye if he talks to you like that!" I roll my eyes and focus on unpacking my suitcase of clothes I had brought with me. "You're under some kind of disillusion, Chris! Who would be interested in me?" I mutter. "Well, Al would!" Will intervenes, smirking at Al. I turn around quickly, seeing Al blush a deep red. _Oh God, he likes me!_ I sigh. "Sorry Al, I don't like you more than as a friend!" I say with a sad smile. Al nods and mutters a quick "It's fine!" before heading into his bedroom, probably to unpack. "Look at you, just arrived and already your turning down boy's hearts!" Christina teases lightheartedly. I can't help but grin and chuckle.

We continue to unpack and making idle conversation. Mostly about family and pets. I find out that Christina used to live with her mum and younger sister and has a dog. Will has an older sister in Erudite called Cara. I'm just finishing up when there's a knock at the door. Chris opens the door to reveal Uriah standing there. "Hey people! What are you up to?" he asks. "Unpacking," Chris replies, grinning at Uriah's constant enthusiasm for almost everything. "Awesome!" Zeke interrupts, following his brother. "What me and my brother are to tell you is that we are hosting a party at our old house this Friday!" A party? Great, not really. "Awesome!" Chris squeals excitedly. "We'll be there!" Great, now Chris is making me go! "Yeah!" Uriah yells. "We are playing Truth or Dare in the evening and you lot are invited to play!" Okay, that makes me kind of want to go. I've never played Truth or Dare but I've heard that it's a traditional Dauntless game, sso I really want to play it. Who knows the party might be fun! "Tris, your going right?" Zeke asks eagerly. I nod, "Yeah, I'll go! If I'm gonna be Dauntless I gotta take part in this sorta stuff!" Uriah walks over and high fives me. "Awesome, we'll see you tomorrow then!" Zeke says before leaving, Uriah following shortly after. Okay, party this Friday and I have nothing to wear. Great job me!

**This chapter alright? Really just a filler chapter. Are you lot okay with skipping to the party?**


	5. Party time!

**Author's note: Hey guys! Here's the party chapter including some FourTris fluff! This is gonna be fun! I've never written a truth or dare game before. I haven't actually played it either XD Time skip to party!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent only the school! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Tris' POV**

The week passed by quicker than I expected. My three best friends had to be Christina, Uriah and Four. I was also good friends with the others so life was good. It was now Friday evening and I was sat in front of the mirror in Christina's bedroom. I had reluctantly agreed to let her prepare me for the evening. Christina had taken me shopping earlier in the week to buy some new clothes which I'm now wearing. So here I am forced to wear this black tank top with some red on the chest area and the sides with a pair of black leggings with silver studs down the side of them facing outwards. A navy blue leather jacket lays on the bedcovers. Christina returns to the room now accompanied by Marlene and a massive box of make-up and hair things. This is gonna be fun(!) "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Chris chirps getting started with untying my ponytail. Marlene takes out a brush and works on my hair as Christina starts with the make-up. "Guys, I appreciate the attempt, really I do!" I protest. "But there's NO way you can make me pretty!" Christina grins and starts to laugh as she applies lipstick that's a similar colour to my skin but a bit lighter. "Have you seen the boys looking at you in the hallway?" Christina says. "We aren't going exactly for pretty because you already are!" I give her a confused look. Boys look at me? "We are going for noticeable!" Marlene squeaks pulling out a pair of straightners out of the box and sticking the plug into a nearby socket. Christina hums in agreement applying mascara onto my eyelashes. I sigh in frustration and give in, letting them do whatever they want with me. Marlene starts to straighten my hair while Christina puts some kind of tan colour powder on my cheeks. "Okay, your hair is finished!" Marlene announces. I nod careful not to disrupt Chris putting eyeshadow on me. "Alright, we are done here!" Christina says excitedly. "Open your eyes!" I open my eyes expecting myself to be either uglier or not changed at all. Instead I'm surprised to see that I look different with make-up on. My eyes seem so much brighter than usual and same with my skin and lips. "Whoa," I mumble. Christina and Marlene giggle at my reaction. "Thanks guys," I say gratefully grabbing my jacket. "No problem!" Christina grins. "Now, we better go or we are gonna be late!"

***Time skip brought to you by fanfiction***

I could hear the music before we even reached the house. That means it's pretty loud, great. Oh well, too late to back out now. Marlene skips up the pathway and raps her hand against the door. She's literally bouncing. The door is opened by Zeke who lets us in. "Hey guys!" He greets enthusiastically. "Glad to see you didn't back out!" I laugh lightly at this. "Drinks are at the back!" He yells disappearing into the crowd. Christina grabs my hand dragging me to go get drinks. At the back we see Uriah, Shauna, Lynn and Four. "Hey guys!" Marlene says leaping onto the couch next to Uriah. Everyone grins happily except for Lynn. I can't help but see the look Lynn gave Marlene and Uriah as she had sat down. I decide to think nothing of it, sitting on the nearest available space with is next to Four. "Hey Tris," Four greets. He seemed to become a bit friendlier around me than with others which is a bit strange. "Do you want a drink?" he asks. I shrug. "What is there?" I ask. He smirks. "The usual for a Pedrad party," he jokes. "Alcohol, water and coke!" I laugh happily. "I'll have a coke please," I say. Four nods before getting off the sofa to get a drink for me and probably for himself as well. Shauna leans over and nudges me with her elbow. I look over at her with a confused look. "He likes you, you know?" Shauna says. I look other at the others. They are all nodding in agreement. "And I don't mean that he only likes you as a friend!" she continues. "He likes you as more than a friend." She smiles at me before leaning back, leaving me shocked. _He likes you, Tris! And you like him that way too, so go get him! _Urgh, will my mind shut up? Four returns with a diet coke for me and a beer for him. "Time for Truth or Dare yet, guys?" Zeke asks stumbling over, his words slightly slurred. I clasp a hand over my mouth trying to stop the laughter that threatens to come out. "Yeah!" Uriah yells. The rest of us just nod in agreement. Zeke gives us a slightly drunken thumbs up. "ANYONE WHO HASN'T BEEN INVITED TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE GET OUT NOW BEFORE WE CALL THE COPS!" Uriah bellows at the other guests. I grin at Christina as the other guests stumble out. Those who remain join us as we sit in a circle on the floor. "Tris, these are our other friends!" Uriah introduces. "Lauren and Amar!" Lauren is a pretty girl with long dark hair and a pierced eyebrow. Amar is a tall boy with black hair. "Right for Tris we need to explain the rules! Sorry guys!" Uriah says. "Right, somebody will ask someone else 'Truth or Dare?' They can either choose 'Truth' or 'Dare'." I nod. "If you choose 'Truth' they have to answer a question honestly, no lying!" I nod once more. "If you choose 'Dare' you have to do a dare the person gives you, got it so far?" I nod and grin in confirmation. "If you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare, you have to remove a piece of clothing excluding shoes and socks. Once you've finished your dare, truth or removing piece of clothing it's your turn to ask! And That's it, simple!" It really was simple. "Yep, let's start!" I announce. I can't help but feel excited.

**Truth or Dare time! Btw, Yes Will is there!**

"I'll go first!" Zeke announces. "Christina, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Christina says. "Uriah, if you yell 'Pansycake!' I swear I'll kill you!"

"Who's your crush?" Zeke asks, smirking.

"Will," Christina mumbles blushing a deep scarlet.

"Pardon?" Zeke says mischievously.

"Will," Christina says loudly.

Will looks dazed for a second before grinning like an idiot. I guess he had a crush on her too.

"Tris, Truth or dare?" Christina ask me. Oh, she's evil.

"Dare!" I say, greeted with yelling from Zeke and Uriah and several grins.

"I dare you to st on Four's lap for the rest of the game!" Christina says deviously.

My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks warm up. Oh god, what do I do? Take a piece of clothing off or do the dare? Oh come on, pull yourself together, It's just sitting on his lap!

"Alright," I reply cheekily, standing up and walking over to Four. I sit on his lap and look behind me to see his face. He seems embarrassed, poor him.

"Four, truth or dare?" I ask.

This brings him out of his stupor. He looks up at me, smiles and says "Truth,"

"PANSY-"Uriah starts before Marlene hits him in the shoulder.

I grin before remembering. "Do you have a crush on anyone? If so, who?" I ask.

"Yeah.." Four starts before fading off.

"And the next part?" Lauren says eager to find out.

"Tris," he mumbles quietly. But not quiet enough, I heard. My eyes widen and my cheeks go scarlet.

"Come on Four buddy! Speak up!" Zeke urges.

"Tris," Four says loud enough for them to hear but still embarrassed.

The others start yelling happily. Meanwhile, I feel like I need a trapdoor to fall through.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Four mumbles, blushing heavily now.

"Truth,"

"Are you and Shauna dating yet?"

Zeke grins and looks over at Shauna who's blushing. I know the answer already. "Yes we are!" His answer is greeted with happy shouts of congratulations.

"Tris, Truth or dare?" Are people picking on me or something?

"Erm I did a dare last time so truth?" I reply.

"Do you like Four back?" Zeke asks.

_Yes!_ I don't know. I look at te others before looking back at Four. Worry is etched into Four's face. Do I like him? _Yes!_ Yes, I do. Wait, I agreed with my mind! "Yeah," I say still looking at Four.

Four grins at me shyly. So, we know we like each other, but what happens now?

**Okay I found that last scene SO cute! Just Tris making up her mind and just AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW 3**


	6. Courtyard encounter

**Author's note: Thanks for all the great stuff your saying guys! I'm thinking of giving my readers a nickname. What do you guys think I should call you all? :D Do you guys think Tris and Four should get together soon or wait a bit? Can't think of any dares so sorry people **** Also, Al wasn't there sorry if you were wondering.**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

**Tris' POV**

The rest of Truth or Dare went by pretty fast. We were all laughing and several of us ended up in just our underwear including me. Nobody really took it easy on me even though it was my first time playing. Not complaining though, sometimes doing embarrassing stuff is fun. A lot of my dares or truths concerned me and Four though, which is odd. I think the others are up to something but I'm not going out of my way to figure it out. Mostly because I think I know. It's late in the evening and I'm walking round the living room scouring for my tank top that had gone missing. I can feel the others looking at me, and hear the occasional catcalling and wolf whistles, making me blush and search harder. "Found it!" I yell, spotting it underneath the table. How did it get there? I quickly pull it on and stand up to see Uriah whistling with obviously fake innocence. "Uriah, do you know how it got there?" I tease. Uriah gasps with fake hurt. "How could you think that of me?" He lies. I raise an eyebrow at him before shaking my head laughing. "You found your top!" Four says happily, re-entering the living room. "Great!" I grin and nod. Either of us know what we are gonna do next. I know he likes me but I'm still not entirely sure that I like him back. I know I said yes but did I just say that to make him happy and not to hurt his feelings? Gah! "Are you okay?" Four asks looking down at me. I look up at him and nod. "I'm fine, thank you!" I chirp. Four looks down at me with a concerned look in his eyes. Oh, those eyes. I could look at them forever. I must admit to myself that Four is handsome especially with those eyes. "Okay then," He says with a small smile and walks over to the couch. I watch after him, unaware of Christina's watchful eye. "You really like him, don't you?" Christina asks making me jump. I look over at her like she's crazy. "I don't know what you mean Chris!" I mumble. Chris laughs and skips over to me. "I saw the way you looked at him and I hear the way you talk to him," She continues. "Don't deny it, you like him!" I feel my cheeks start to burn and look to the ground. "Yeah," I mumble shyly. "I like him!" Christina squeals happily pulling me into a fierce hug. "Trissy has a crush!" She says excitedly hopping up and down. I laugh, slightly out of breath. "Chris, can't breathe!" I manage to say. Christina quickly releases me and apologises. "Hey guys, whys everyone looking at Tris and Christina?" Lauren asks walking into the room. I turn around to see everyone looking at me and Chris. Talk about embarrassing. "It seems Tris has a crush on someone!" Marlene says excitedly. Great, they heard Christina! I look over at Four. His eyes usually so bright and hapy now seem to be dark and angry. Then it dawns on me, he has a crush on me. He thinks I have a crush on someone else, so he's jealous. "Oh crap!" I gasp as I realize what time it is. "Guys, I'm sorry but I got to get home! I have stuff to do tomorrow morning." Zeke nods and shows me to the door. "Thanks for comin' Tris!" He says as I grab my jacket and handbag. "Atleast you showed up, unlike Al. I wonder what could be better than hangin' out with us?" I laugh as I exit. "See you guys on Monday!" I yell. They all yell goodbye just before the door closes. I smile as I walk up the path and down the street as I start my walk back to the dorms.

***PAGE BREAK BROUGHT TO YOU BY FANFICTION***

I'm pretty close to the dorms by now. Just past this block. I was about to cross the road when I feel a set of hands grab my arm. I try to pull my arm free but am stopped by another pair of hands clasp over my mouth and start to drag me back into some kind of courtyard. I try to pull myself free once more but am flung to the ground. I land roughly and am met with a sharp pain on my knee. "Hey!" I yell. "What do you think you're doing!?" I can see 3 figures in front of me. One of them seems vaguely familiar but can't quite tell as they're all wearing black masks over their faces. "What's up, stiff? Can't handle a bit of pain?" The middle figure sneers. I recognize that voice. Peter Hayes, the school bully. I scowl at Peter and launch myself at him aiming a punch at his face. I'm stopped by the figure on his right. I grit my teeth and reach up with my free hand and pull the figure's mask off. I'm met by familiar light brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Al?" I gasp. I'm taken back so much that I don't fight against the third figure pull me back and flings me back onto the ground. Peter steps towards me grapping me by the hem of my tank top and pulls me up. "Not expecting that were we stiff?" he teases coldly. "Oh well, too bad!" He draws back his fist and rams it full force into my face. I yell out from the pain that floods into my face. "Why are you doing this!?" I ask, cracking up. My eyes start to sting with all these tears I'm holding back but I'm determined not to show weakness in front of them. "Why do you care?" Peter sneers pulling his fist back to punch again. I close my eyes and brace myself for impact. But it never comes. Instead, I feel myself be dropped harshly onto the ground. I hiss from the pain in my leg and grab a hold of it. My leg feels wet but it hasn't been raining. I look down at my hand. My fingers have turned red with my own blood. "Hey! What do you lot think you're doing!?" I look up quickly as I hear someone yell. I recognize that voice. I'd recognize it anywhere. Four.

**Four's POV**

I'm walking back to the dorms from the party when I hear someone yelling. A girl to be exact. "Why are you doing this!?" Is what she said. I freeze, I know that voice. It's Tris' voice. "Why do you care?" Another voice sneers. That voice belonged to the school bully, Peter. I could feel my thoughts fill up with one thing in common. They were all angry thoughts. I run into a courtyard where I heard the voices from. I freeze as I see Peter holding Tris off the ground by the hem of her tank top, his arm pulled back in a fist ready to punch her. I can see a bruise on Tris' face where Peter must have hit her. Two figures stand watching him, waiting for him to deal the blow beforeone notices me. The figure taps Peter on the shoulder who turns to see me. My body is tense and ready to pounce on them like a wild animal. They won't hurt Tris…not her, not anyone! Peter immediately drops Tris violently. She hisses in pain and grabs her leg which was now bleeding. "Hey! What do you lot think you're doing!?" I yell in pure anger. Peter turns slowly to face me. "Well, well, well!" he sneers. "If it isn't Four! Come to enjoy the show, have you?" He bursts into laughter. "You keep your hands off her!" I growl, stalking over to him. "Or what?" Al says with surprising confidence. "Or this!" I snarl, punching him in the stomach. Al doubles over and I punch him again in the chest. Al falls over and clutches his stomach in pain. Peter snarls lunging at me. I turn and block his punch easily, retaliating by kicking his knee. He grits his teeth and swipes at my head. I duck down to dodge his blow. I grab his arm and twist it quickly. Peter yels out in pain, backing off. He turns and runs down the street followed by the third figure. I turn and stare daggers at Al who lies whimpering in fear and pain on the ground. I narrow my eyes before hurrying over to Tris on the ground. "You okay?" I ask in concern. She stares up at me in a mixture of awe and fear. I can tell though that it's not me she's scared of though. She pants before nodding. "Good," I say leaning down and picking her up bridal style. She puts her arms round my neck for support as I start walking back down the street.

**Wow, intense! That was meant to be a kind of spin off of that moment at the chasm XD**


	7. Kiss in the dorm

**Author's note: Hey guys! Did you miss me? Nothing much to say here except thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

**Tris' POV**

Four takes me to his dorm room which he shares with Zeke and Uriah. I'm clinging tightly to him, still in shock about what just happened. He carries me into his bedroom and carefully puts me down. "Tris," he chuckles nervously. "You need to let go of me." I quickly let go of his neck and my arms droop down to my side. Four exits the room to go get something, while he's gone I look around the room. I'm soon captivated by a glass ornament on the top of his dresser. "You like it?" Four asks, surprising me. I let out a short squeal and turn to look at him. He laughs lightly and sits next to me holding a wet cloth. "I'm sorry I scared you," He said before continuing. "My mother gave me that ornament when I was younger. I was originally going to leave it at home but I thought better of it for several reasons." I give him a small smile. "Where's your mother now?" I ask him. Four immediately looks at his knees as if they're the most interesting thing on earth. "Sh-she died..a long time ago," he says quietly. I gasp and put my hand on his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean to open up memories." He shakes his head to say 'It's fine' before putting the wet cloth on my knee. I hiss from the sudden jolt of pain and clutch onto his hand. Realizing what I had done, I quickly pulled my hand off blushing. He reaches over with his free hand, taking my hand in his rubbing my knuckles soothingly with his thumb. It's strange how quickly I relax because of this, but almost immediately I relax. He soon finishes with my knee and lets go of my hand to grab the first aid kit on the ground. Four opens the green bag and pulls out some bandages. He looks at me as if waiting for permission. I nod at him and he goes to work wrapping the bandages over my knee where it was bleeding.

After he's finished he sits back down next to me and takes my hand back in his. I smile carefully moving so I can be closer to him. I lean into his shoulder burying my face into the crook of his neck. It's surprisingly comforting actually. "Why?" I mumble. Four leans back and gives me a confused look. "Why what?" He asks holding both my hands. "Why do you like me?" I blurt out. "I'm not pretty or anything! You could do so much better than me." I was expecting him to say something, what I wasn't expecting was him to kiss me. Before I could continue, he pressed his lips onto mine. I tensed at first not knowing what to do before melting into the kiss and kissing him back. It felt…good. It didn't feel forced or out of pity, it was out of love. My hands wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer. His hands held onto my waist with his firm grip. We reluctantly pulled away neither of us wanting it to end. He smiles at me panting slightly. "Why do you say that I could do better than you?" He asks. "I like you because you aren't like the other girls. You don't act like a slut, you don't throw yourself at almost every other guy. I don't like you just for your appearance Tris. I like you more because of your personality than looks. Though you're still beautiful." I look up at him in awe. How could he think of me like this? I pull him into a hug, burying my face into his neck. "What, what does this make us?" I ask him. Four pulls me back and looks at me in the eyes. "I don't know," he replies. "I-I like you Tris, a lot." I smile leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "I like you to Four," I reply. He grins at me before it switches to a frown. "Four, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly. He looks up at me like he forgot that I was ever here. "Can you do me a favour, Tris?" He asks. I nod slowly at first before nodding quicker. "When we are alone, don't call me Four!" He says sternly. "Then what should I call you?" I ask in confusion. He looks down at the bed before back to me. "Tobias," he says quietly so only I can hear. "That's my name." I look up at him suddenly. "I changed my name at school because of my…father," he continued, he seemed nervous. I put my hand on his cheek gently urging him to continue. "My father…beat me as a child. Not like beating you at a game. More like beating as in hitting you." I gasp, tears starting to seep out of my eyes. He gulps before continuing. "He's also why I brought the ornament with me. I was scared he would destroy it." I don't know what else to do but kiss him. I bring his head down gently putting my lips against his. Tobias returned the kiss. His lips didn't feel as rough as I once thought. They were soft and I just felt like I could kiss him forever. Unfortunately, humans have to breath so we pulled back and just stared at each other for a few seconds. "Does this make us…boyfriend.. and girlfriend?" I ask nervously. Tobias seems to cheer up a little bit. "I think so," he mumbles. I smile and lean into his side. "Good," I yawn. Tobias carefully lowers me onto his bed and puts the duvet over me. "Where are you gonna sleep?" I ask. He kisses me on the forehead before standing up. "The sofa," he answers. "Goodnight Tris." "Good night….Tobias," I reply. He smiles slightly before shutting the door. I lean back into the dark room with only thought on my mind. _I, Beatrice Prior of all people, have a boyfriend!_


	8. Explanations and a first date

**Author's note: Did you miss me? :D No? MEANIE! Hehe, anyways on with the chapter! BTW, thanks for the positive comments of the last chapter. That was my first time writing a kiss scene. It feels kind of awkward X3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the OCs**

**Tris' POV (Can't think of a point where Tobias' POV would be good at the moment :P)**

I wake up in Tobias' bedroom a large painting with the words 'Fear God Alone' hanging on the wall opposite the bed. I stretch quickly before getting out of bed. I almost fall over but I grab the bed before I do. "Right, leg is hurt," I mumble. I limp as fast as possible to my coat on the end of the bed. I fish out my phone and quickly dial in the phone number of my athletics coach, Samuel (or Sammy as we all call him). "Hello, Coach Samuel!" I gently lean back on the end of the bed post being careful not to put pressure on my bad leg. "Hey Sammy, it's Tris!" I greet. "Tris! What can I do for ya?" He replies cheerfully. I smile at his constant enthusiasm, it reminds me a bit of Uriah and Zeke. "I'm just here to tell you that I won't be coming to training today as I hurt my leg yesterday in an incident," I explain. I wince as I mention the 'incident' last night. I seriously need to get over that Al was helping them hurt me but I just can't. "Oh dear," Sammy says sadly. "Okay I understand. Thanks for telling me in advance Tris!" "No problem coach!" I say. We discuss some more unimportant things before I finally hang up. Npow that was out of the way I was free to enjoy my Saturday like a normal student. Which was either being lazy or going to parties. I just went to a party and we all know how well that went! Note the sarcasm. So a lazy day it is. I better head back to my own dorm though or Chris will get suspicious.

I exit the bedroom and see Tobias sitting on the couch with a muffin and a cup of coffee. "Tris!" He says quickly putting his muffin and coffee down and running over to me. He catches me before I fall to the ground like a ragdoll. "Oops!" I giggle awkwardly. "I didn't even realise I fell." My cheeks warm as he helps me back up. Before I can protest he picks me up and puts me own the couch. "Tobias, I can walk myself you know!" I sigh in mock annoyance. Tobias just looks over at me ands smirks. "Really?" He says in reply. "You just fell over when you WEREN'T walking!" I scowl at him as he walks away. He chuckles as if he could see I was scowling, then I notice there's a mirror. So he did see me scowl. "Tea or coffee?" He asks putting some water in the kettle. "Tea please!" I answer. I carefully put my leg on the footstool Tobias put in front of me. Tobias returns a minute later holding a cup of tea, a small dish of sugar and a small jar of milk. "Thanks," I say gratefully, pushing myself up and pecking him on the cheek. He smiles and sits back down closer to me. "So, what are you doing today?" Tobias asks trying to make conversation. I shrug my shoulders pouring a bit of milk into my tea. "Usually I have athletics training but I called my coach to say I wasn't going for obvious reasons," I say casually gesturing to my leg. I stir in a bit of sugar before continuing. "So, I've got nothing!" I lean over quickly and take a piece of his muffin. "Hey!" He protests but I put it in my mouth before he can do anything. I smirk at him and poke my tongue out. He playfully pouts at me. I laugh and teasingly push him away. "One thing I gotta do though is go back to my dorm to tell Chris where I've been," I sigh sadly. "So, as comfortable as this is I need to go soon before she starts getting suspicious." Tobias nods and kisses me gently. I carefully put my tea on the table and wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I squeak in surprise as Tobias' tongue pokes at my mouth trying to open it. I moan involuntarily and he uses the chance to squeeze his tongue into my mouth. I experiment and move my tongue to touch his. He moans at this and pulss me more towards him. Eventually though, I have to force myself to pull away. We are both gasping for breath and Tobias is just staring at me with what can only be described as awe and love. I smile breathlessly before trying to collect myself. "As nice as that was," I say. "I still need to go." He nods helping me stand up. I grab a hold of my handbag and limp towards the door.

Tobias guides me to my corridor where I tell him that this is as far as he goes and that I'll be fine. He nods kissing me on the forehead before heading back to his dorm. I fish my phone out of my handbag out of curiosity and see that I gained a few messages even one this morning. All from either Tris, Will or…Al.

_Chris – Hey Tris, where are you!? You should've been back before us!_

_Chris – Tris, just answer the damn phone!_

_Chris – Please Tris, we are just worried about you :(_

_Will – Tris, please tell us where you are. Chris and I are going crazy here!_

Texts from this morning:

_Al – Tris, I'm so sorry for what I did last night. I didn't know what I was thinking! I'm sorry, please forgive me!_

_Will – Tris, if you are gonna be home today expect Chris to go absolutely crazy._

_Chris – You better be ready to tell us where you were last night! :-(_

I will admit Christina's last text unnerved me a little bit. I was used to her bluntness by now though and could tell that she didn't mean anything in a bad way. By now I've reached the door of our dorm. I tense slightly staring at the door like there is a band of my enemies inside not my best friends. Well, except for Al if he's home. I take a deep breth. "Don't be silly Tris," I mutter to myself before knocking on the door. The door opens almost immediately and I'm met with Christina. "H-Hey," I greet sheepishly. Christina stares at me with wide eyes before snapping back to reality and dragging me inside. "Where have you been girl?" Christina asks furiously. "We were so worried last night when you weren't home!" I turn as I hear a second door close as Will comes in. "Tris!" He gasps in relief. "You're alright!" He hurries over and stands next to Christina. "Yeah I'm fine guys," I say in reply. "Can I please sit down?" My leg is starting to hurt slightly from standing up. Will nods carefully moving Chris aside so I can get to on the armchair. I smile at him gratefully before limping over and sitting on my bed. "Wait, why are you limping?" Christina asks suspiciously. Will nods sitting on the couch next to me which Chris joins him on soon after. "I'm going to tell you that now," I say. I take a deep breath before leaping into my explanation.

"So, when I was walking home after the party last night I got ambushed by these three people with black masks on. They flung me onto the ground which hurt my leg a little bit. One of the figures was Peter so I thought the others were Drew and Molly. You know, his usual cronies. The one to Peter's left was the same size as Drew so I guess he was." I pause to breathe. "I tried to punch Peter but the person on his right stopped me. So, I reached up and took off his mask. It turns out that that guy was…..Al." Chris and Will gasp in shock. I take a deep breath before continuing. "Then Peter grabbed me by my tank top, hence why it's torn, and punched me in the face. At this point I was about to cry and I asked him why he was doing this. He just teased me before getting ready to punch me once more but it never came. Instead he flung me back on the ground when my leg started bleeding. Then I heard someone. That person was Four. H-He saved me.." I finish off my story close to tears again. I still can't believe that Al would help Peter and Drew. Christina's anger was now replaced with shock and worry. "Wow, that's some story!" Will mutters sadly. Christina pulls me into a massive hug like she would never see me again. "So, where were you last night?" She asks gently. I look up at her and give her a small smile. "Well, after he beat them up Four took me back to his dorm. We talked for a bit and I ended up staying the night in his room, he slept on the couch in the living area!" I explain. Chris raises an eyebrow at me. "Is that all that happened?" She asks in a 'are-you-serious?' tone. I nod slowly before deciding I shouldn't lie to two of my best friends. "No," I say sheepishly. "While we were talking, I asked him why he liked me of all people. I thought he was going to give me an answer but instead he…kissed me." Christina lets out a little squeal of delight pulling me into another hug. "Trissy has a boyfriend!" She yells loudly. I quickly shush her urgently. I don't want everyone overhearing do I? "Look guys, I appreciate your concern but can I have some time alone?" I ask shyly. Christina nods smiling at me warmly. "Of course!" Will says. "You've been through a lot, you need rest!" Christina nods in agreement giving me a small hug before retreating back to her bedroom. Will pats me on the shoulder before returning to his bedroom. I sigh deeply leaning back ito the armchair and pull out my phone. In the last couple of minutes I missed a text from Tobias.

_Tobias – Hey beautiful ;). You get back alright?_

**Me – Hey beautiful yourself. Yeah, I got back alright! Sorry for late reply, had to explain what happened last night to Chris and Will.**

_Tobias – Good to hear :-). Hey, do you want to go out for lunch at this café nearby later?_

**Me – Are you asking me out on a date? ;)**

_Tobias – Maaaaybe_

**Me – Then.. Yes I will go out on a date at the nearby café with you**

_Tobias – Awesome :D. I'll pick you up round 12:30-ish?_

**Me – Sounds good! See u then handsome ;D**

_Tobias – See you later beautiful :-)_

I sigh and look over the clock. It's 12am. That gives me half an hour to get ready. "Chris! I need your help!" I yell pushing myself up and over to her room.

**How did you guys like this chapter? Sorry for the wait!**


	9. The first date

**Author's note: I'm so glad people liked the last chapter. Prepare for some FourTris fluff and a bit of drama towards the end. Not anything too big maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent!**

**Tobias' POV (Cos why not)**

I sit on the couch half watching TV, half looking at the clock on the wall. I look up from the TV to check the time. _12:20 Am_. I smile and switch off the TV. I grab my phone, dorm keys and some money and stuff them into my jackets pockets. I wear some casual clothing: a plain white t-shirt and a light blue-grey jacket over top and some grey trouser. The clothing makes me think a bit of abnegation which I don't like but no one would really care. After turning off the lights, I head out of the dorm to pick Tris up.

_Tris – Hey, I'll meet you by the entrance to the dorm building. Al just got home and I don't think you want to hear Chris yelling at him. Glad I'm not Al!_

**Me – Okay, see you there x**

The entrance hall is nearly empty with only the odd group of friends sitting in the lounge. I almost immediately see Tris leaning against a table with a lamp on it. She wears a black long sleeved shirt with a picture of three flying birds in the top right corner and a pair of blue jeans. She immediately perks up when she sees me and walks over quickly. "Hey," she greets looking up at me happily. I smile carefully pulling her right sleeve back up onto her shoulder. "You look beautiful," I compliment keeping my hand on her shoulder. A blush creeps onto her face and she looks down to the ground. "No, I look normal!" She says in reply looking back up and smirking at me. "So?" I ask. "What's wrong with normal you?" Tris just blushes more. "Well I'm not pretty am I? There are so many girls who are so much prettier than me!" She replies frustrated. She sighs and shakes her head. She hugs me and looks like she's about to cry. "Hey, don't cry!" I say hugging her back. "Your making me sad." She laughs quietly and steps back. "I'm sorry for getting angry," she apologises. "Just so much has happened and I don't know what's going to happen and Chris was yelling at Al and urgh!" Tris takes a deep breath and collects herself. "We'll have plenty of time to talk over this later for now shall we go to the café?" I ask her gently. She nods in silence looking at the floor sadly. I gently take her hand in mine and lead her out of the dorm building.

***PAGE BREAK BROUGHT TO YOU BY FANFICTION!***

We arrive at the café in a strangely comfortable silence. Tris had calmed down a lot and had was now staring at the café interior with wild curiosity. I lead her to a table for two in the far corner of the building and sit down. "So, what's this place called?" She asks happily. "It's called 'The Pit', I don't know why!" I answer. Tris chuckles and picks up the menu. I take my menu and look down the options. "You decided?" I ask after a couple of minutes. Tris just shakes her head. "I haven't even had anything like this!" She exclaims excitedly. "Surprise me!" I smirk and nod. "What about the…" I start and look back at the menu. "Burger and chips?" Tris perks up excitedly and nods eagerly. I smile and nod. "I'll go order then," I say gently. She looks like she's about to protest but I go to the counter before she can do anything. "Hey, how may I help?" The lady behid the counter asks. "Can I order two burgers and chips for table 7 please?" I say nonchalantly. The lady nods and types a few things onto her computer. "Any salad or anything like that?" She asks. I think for a moment. "One with salad and one without please," I reply. She nods and types in a few more things. "Anything else?"

**Tris' POV**

I sit at the table looking at Tobias ordering food. It was sweet of him I guess to order for me but I feel really guilty. He's been doing so much for me and I've not done anything in return. "Hey, what's wrong?" I jump as I hear Tobias. "Sorry! You surprised me," I laugh lightly. He sits down in his chair. He raises an eyebrow at me. "It was nothing," I continue to answer his question. "I was just thinking to myself." Tobias nods and gives me a smile. "Thinking about what?" He asks. "I feel bad," I admit. Almost immediately a look of concern appears on his face and he leans closer to me. His eyes ask the silent question _what's wrong?_ "You've done so much for me. You saved me from Peter, Al and Drew, you helped my leg heal, you let me stay at your dorm, you make me happier than I have ever been," At this he grins and fakes being proud of himself. I laugh before continuing, "You take me out for lunch and now you order food for me. And here I am having done nothing in return!" Tobias sighs and moves his chair over to mine. He cups my face in his hands and makes me look at him. "Tris, you've given me more than you think," He says. "You became my girlfriend and given me a reason to be happy and to stay. So don't say that you haven't given me anything in return, okay?" I stare up at Tobias in awe of what he just said. He smiles and kisses me. The kiss was quick and gentle but it got everything across perfectly. He looks down at me and kisses me on the forehead before moving his chair back to its original place. I'm staring off into space when a waitress arrives with two plates of food. Tobias gently pats my arm and I snap back to reality. "One burger and chips with salad?" The waitress asks in a bored tone. Tobias points to me and the plate is put in front of me. The waitress places the other plate in front of Tobias. I can't help but notice the flirtatious look and smile she gives him as she puts a piece of paper in front of him. Did she not see me or something? I glare at her retreating back as she walks away angrily. Tobias just chuckles and tears the piece of paper in half then into quarters. I purse my lips together and turn to the burger in front of me. Tobias nudges me gently and passes me a bottle of red liquid, ketchup. "Put this on your food," He explains quickly. I nod and squirt a bit on the side of the plate. I pick up the burger and take a small bite out of it. I smile happily. It tastes good. "Good to see how much you hate the burger!" Tobias says sarcastically. I fake gasp and throw a chip at him lightly. He fakes being seriously wounded before going back to his burger. I grin and chuckle a bit taking another bite of my burger. "I heard you talking to someone on the phone this morning, who were you talking to?" Tobias asks breaking the silence. I look up at him mindlessly chewing on a chip. "Just my athletics coach Samuel, we all call him Sammy," I shrug. "I'm part of an athletics team nearby." Tobias nods and smiles. "Are you a part of any team?" I ask. "I'm part of the Dauntless football team," he says nonchalantly. **(A/N That's English football!)** "That's cool I guess," I reply. "Sorry, not very interested in football. That's probably why I sound uninterested in that. I'm sure your amazing!" He chuckles and shakes his head. "It's fine," he grins. "I only stay in the team because Zeke makes me stay anyway!" I smile as I finish my meal. "You done?" I ask. Tobias nods. "As I've been to your dorm, wanna come back to mine?" I ask politely. He smiles and stands up. "Yeah, that'd be nice!" he replies helping me up.

***Guess what? Another page break!***

I unlock the door and open it slowly letting Tobias in before me. "Hello?" I yell. "Are you all alive or dead?" Tobias snorts trying to cover up his laughter. I smirk at him. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Al was killed by Chris though," I mutter to him. "You needed to be there to believe how angry she was!" I grab Tobias' hand and gently lead him towards my bedroom. We're stopped however by the sound of a door opening and closing. I turn round letting go of his hand. Will stands outside his bedroom door smiling knowingly at us. Oh yeah, I told him and Chris that we kissed. "Will, where's Chris…and Al?" I ask, gulping a bit before saying Al's name. "Well, as you know Chris got really angry when Al got home earlier. After you left it didn't get any better. If anything it got worse!" Will starts. "Al started to yell at Chris to saying that she had 'no right to know'. Things went downhill even more when Chris mentioned that I knew what happened as well. Al started yelling that we were ganging up on you. That includes you and Four sadly. They argued more but things went really bad when Al called Christina a…_bitch_. That's when I got involved. I…got angry at him for calling her that and that's when he punched me in the arm. Chris responded by yelling some more and slapping him in the face. Eventually things dyed down but now Chris and Al aren't talking to each other. Chris has gone to ask if Al can go to a different dorm." Will takes a deep breath after he finishes the story. I stare at the floor close to tears. I can't believe Al… "I hope that both you and Christina are alright, Will." Four says seriously. Will smiles gratefully. "I'm sorry for putting a downer in your date guys," he apologises. "I just thought that it was best if you know now." I look up at him and shake my head at him. "It's fine honestly," I say kindly. "Thanks for telling me." He nods and returns to his bedroom. I grab Tobias' hand again and pull him into my bedroom. This might be a long afternoon.


	10. An eventful Monday, I guess

**Author's note: Do you guys mind if I skip to Monday when they go back to school? I can't think of anything else to happen during the weekend. Shout out to Manic Mama for her review, it made me really happy :D. Al's replacement will be introduced soon though :-).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot and OCs.**

**Tris' POV**

I'm busy sitting on the train with Chris and Will on the way to school on Monday morning. Chris is being herself and talking about god knows what, I'm not really paying full attention. I can tell that Will isn't either by the way he stares out the window and his bored expression. "What do you guys think?" Christina finishes. "Great!" I reply. She beams at me before elbowing Will. He yelps at the sudden shock of Chris' elbow. Chris glares at him before starting to laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask confused. She just looks at Will again before starting to laugh again. "Oh nothing much," Christina chokes out. "Just Will's face was priceless!" Will mocks being hurt before grinning himself. I can't help myself, I smile to. "Alright, alright!" Will says. "My face is funny, now please pay attention as we are there!" I nod and grab my bag. Chris manages to calm herself down but her face has gone red and she's all breathless from laughing so much. I shake my head and walk up the carriage to the nearest train door.

***PAGE BREAK BROUGHT TO YOU BY FANFICTION***

By the time we entered our form room Chris had finally become as normal as she could get. The form room is almost empty, the only people inside other than us being Marlene, Uriah, Zeke and Tobias. "Tris!" Marlene gasps running over to me. I'm pulled into a massive hug which takes me off guard. "Hey Mar!" I laugh lightly. Zeke and Uriah are the next ones to come over. "Tris, are you okay?" Marlene asks gently. "Four told us what happened." Wait, Tobias? I would've expected Chris to but Tobias? Oh well! He saved me the embarrassment of having to tell everyone. "Yeah, I'm fine," I reply. "Good to know you guys care for me though!" Marlene smiles hugging me once more before skipping back to her seat. Uriah slaps me on the back. "Good to know you aren't letting what happened get to you, Tris!" Uriah grins. "We were worried that you were going to turn boring!" I fake gasp and playfully hit his arm. "Me? Boring?" I say. "How could you think that of me?" Zeke and Uriah start laughing before returning to their seats. Chris and Will had already sat themselves down with Marlene. I mentally grin, finally I'm ale to go talk to Tobias! I walk over to the table where Tobias is sitting quietly. He seems to be more concentrated on a piece of paper than what's going on around him. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know I was here! "Hey handsome," I say from behind him. "What are you doing there?" Tobias jumps slightly at the sound of my voice. Yep, didn't even know I was here. "N-Nothing…" He mumbles covering up the piece of paper. I playfully pout at him leaning on his back. "Come on, tell me!" I beg. He shakes his head and looks up at me. "Pleeeeease?" I give him the puppy eyes. I can see that a part of him wants to show me but the other half doesn't want to. "You know you want to," I tease playfully. I slide into the chair next to him. "Tris, you're not going to see this drawing no matter how hard you try, at least not yet!" A drawing, is it? "Yet?" I ask grinning. Tobias chuckles and goes back the drawing. So I will get to see it just not yet. "Anyways, see you in English?" He nods kissing me on the cheek. I roll my eyes and peck him on the lips before standing up and skipping over to the others.

While I was busy with Tobias, Lynn and Shauna had arrived and everyone was staring at me with open mouths. Everyone, apart from Christina and Will who already know about Tobias and I. "Guys, do you want to catch flies?" I tease, sitting down next to Chris and Uriah. "Wait, did you just kiss Four?" Shauna asks in shock. "Yeah," I shrug. "So what?" Lynn just gives me an are-you-kidding-me look. "Oh nothing, it's not like he's the guy ALMOST ALL THE GIRLS WANT!" Lynn says loudly and sarcastically. I'm taken aback by how loudly she said and am mentally thankful it's just us and Tobias in here. "Alright geez!" I say exasperatedly. "After he saved me from Peter, Al and Drew he took me back to his apartment, bandaged my leg and he kissed me! It's not that big of a deal!" Marlene's look of shock vanished and was quickly replaced with one of excitement. "I knew he liked you!" She squeals happily. I roll my eyes and grin. "Look guys, whether you like it or not you have to accept the fact me and Four are a thing now!" I say simply staring off into space, eventually looking over at Tobias who is busy drawing. I wonder when I'm going to be able to see it. I'll interrogate him in English, see if I can make anymore progress in find out what it is.

***PAGEBREAK PAGE BREAK***

I was the last person to enter the English room. "Your late Miss Prior," Johanna says smiling. "Sorry, Johanna," I mutter shyly walking quickly over to my seat next to Tobias. "Alright, now that everyone's here we can start!" Johanna says cheerfully. "We will be starting off the school year with the topic of Plays and Poetry. What better way to introduce you to the topic than a project?" A project, already!? "You will be working in partners with your neighbour. Together you will decide on a poet or playwright or even someone who does both, like Shakespeare. Then you will make a presentation telling us about your chosen poet or playwright." She finishes. "Everybody understand?" We all nod and turn to our neighbour to discuss what we were going to do for our projects. Tobias however just nudges me with his elbow and passes me the piece of paper he was drawing on. I take the piece of paper and look at it. My eyes widen and I feel happy tears well up behind them. On the piece of paper was a sketch of me curled up at the end of my bed, looking dead ahead with a kind of dreamy expression – like I was living in a good dream . It gave the appearance that she was smiling at me constantly. I remembered this moment, it was on Saturday afternoon when we were just talking. Tobias and I were talking about good memories and I had told him about a childhood memory of my parents taking me and Caleb on a picnic near the river in the nearby forest. "Four…" I say in awe. "It's beautiful.." I lean onto his shoulder and stare up at him lovingly. "I'm glad you like it," he says gently next to my ear. I close my eyes, enjoying the feel of it. "Later," I mumble. "Right now we need to decide on a poet or playwright." Tobias nods, pulling away from my ear. "So, poet or playwright?" He asks taking out his notebook to write done notes. "Poet," I answer. "Poetry is more interesting to me. My turn to ask a question. What do you want the poem to be about?" He thinks for a second before answering, "Love." I blush slightly at this and he chuckles scribbling it down. "Which poet?" He asks continuing. I shrug my shoulders. "What about Edgar Allen Poe?" I suggest. "Everyone always looks at the happy side of love, so why don't we look at the sadder side of it?" Tobias nods and grins. "I got a pessimisitic girlfriend, have I?" he teases. I playfully slap his arm. "Shut up," I laugh. Tobias shakes his head. I love my life!


	11. A date in the park and a new roommate!

**Author's note: Okay apologies for the HORRENDOUS ending of that chapter! God, that was terrible! Okay that's really it :P. Would you guys like a chapter in the POV of somebody else in the gang? Also, sorry for the cliché of Lauren being out to get Tris and wants Four.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot and OCs.**

**Tris' POV**

The rest of the school day passed by quickly. Seriously, it was over like a flash. "Oh my gosh!" Chris squeals happily as we stand beside my locker. "We are meeting our new roommate tonight!" Oh yeah, that was happening. On Saturday while I was out with Tobias, Chris had gone to ask that Al was moved to a different dorm. We managed to get permission for it and Al is moving out tonight. In exchange we are getting a new roommate. I groan loudly. "When is the newbie arriving?" Uriah asks excitedly. "Around seven, I think," Will replies putting his arm around Chris' shoulder. "Wait, Will why are you doing that?" Shauna asks, stepping in front of them. I hurry and join Shauna. This I don't want to miss! "Well, we were gonna tell you guys sooner but uh…" Will says blushing. "Christina and I are dating." He blushes a deeper shade of red. I can't help it, I squeal. I pull Chris into a hug and start jumping up and down excitedly. "Who are you and what have you done with Tris?" Uriah teases. I glare at him playfully. "My name is Gertrude and I have abducted this 'Tris' person and taken her to the planet Bob," I say sarcastically. Everybody starts laughing at this. I grin and decide to go find Tobias.

**I guess this page is broken…Let me fix that!**

I find him standing at the entrance of the school…with another girl. Anger floods through me and I stalk over to them. As I get closer I can hear that Tobias is talking to her. "For the last time, I'm not interested in you!" He growls. As I get even closer I recognize the girl, Lauren. I met her at Truth or Dare last Friday, she was the one who asked Tobias who he had a crush on. I remember how angry she was when he said he had a crush on me. "What do you mean, not interested?" Lauren protests. "Of course you are! You're just too embarrassed to show it so you got yourself the ugliest girlfriend ever because of that reason." I clench my fists and look down at the ground. "She's not ugly!" Tobias snarls. "She's beautiful and doesn't like a slut, she doesn't cover her pretty face in chemicals that you call 'make-up'. She's the best girlfriend a boy could ask for!"I look up at this and grin. He thinks of me that highly? Lauren opens her mouth to porotest. "Look, Lauren, if you don't want to get beaten up I recommend that you get away from _my_ boyfriend now!" I interrupt glaring at her. Lauren turns around to give me a death glare. She stalks towards me so she is right in my face. "How are you going to hurt me you dwarf?" She spits. I wipe her saliva off my face never removing my eyes off hers. "Who said I would beat you up?" I say venomously. "Four would do a much better job of it and believe me I've seen him fight. He doesn't love you, get over it!" She gives me a final glare before strutting out of the school. I look at Tobias who is staring at me in pure awe. "You are.. extremely intimidating when you're mad!" He chuckles walking over to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and look at his face. "Well, that's what she got for trying to steal my boyfriend," I say nonchalantly. Tobias chuckles leaning down and pressing his lips onto my temple. "Hey, wanna go somewhere for a few hours?" I ask. "I'm free til 7pm." He chuckles and nods. "Yeah, come on," he says gently easing my arms away from his neck. "I know the perfect place!"

**Ok seriously, your page is broken AGAIN! Don't worry, I'm on it!**

Tobias ties a piece of black cloth over my eyes. "Four, what are you doing?" I ask, panic edging its way into my voice. He gently cups my face in his hands and kisses me gently before pulling away. "Trust me okay?" He says gently. "Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise." I nod and I let him lead me away somewhere. After a lot of walking – and bumping into things – we reach our destination. I know because Tobias isn't holding my shoulders anymore and is working on untying my blindfold. I shield my eyes from the sudden brightness of the sunlight. It takes a couple of seconds for my eyes to get used to the light again before I look around. We are standing in a woody area in the park hidden from view by a large circle of trees. It's like a small meadow in itself covered in grass – apart from underneath the trees – and daisies. "Tobias, it's beautiful," I gasp. "Can I say something cheesy?" Tobias asks pulling me to him by my waist. I laugh lightly and nod. "Not as beautiful as you," He says turning me around. I blush and laugh sheepishly. I'm about to protest when he presses his lips on mine firmly. I smile into the kiss as I kiss him back. My back is pushed into a nearby tree by Tobias. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury one of them in his hair pulling him closer. Tobias holds me by the waist and deepens the kiss even ore, gently prising my mouth open and slipping his tongue in before I can close it. We continue to kiss before we have to breath or we risk suffocating. I laugh breathlessly at what just happened. Tobias grins before laughing himself. His eyes have gone dark with lust but soon return to their normal blue. "Is that all you wanted to do?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him. Tobias chuckles a bit before shaking his head. "No," he says releasing me. Iwalk to the space next to him and massage my back. Now the adrenaline of the moment had passed my back was sore from being pushed against a tree. "Sorry, are you hurt?" he asks gently placing a hand on my back. "No don't worry," I say. "Just a little bit sore from being pushed against a tree. It'll pass though." Tobias nods but I can tell he feels guilty. I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. "Quit worrying about me!" I say tenderly. "There's no need. If I get hurt, I get over it! So, why did you kiss me?" Tobias laughs and sits down pulling me down next to him. "I could see you were going to protest that you weren't pretty," He says simply. "Spur of the moment really." I nod my head and am about to reply when I hear my phone start to ring. I sigh in frustration before taking it out of my bag. "Hello?" I say frustrated about being interrupted._"What's up with you?" _"Oh, hey Christina. Nothing much." _"Did I interrupt something between you and your boyfriend?"_ I roll my eyes, I can literally hear the smirk in her voice. "So what if I'm with Four? He's my boyfriend, I can see him if I want!" I reply. _"I know, I know. Just thought I'd tell you it's now 6pm and the newbie is arriving in an hour." _Wait, it's already six? "Whoa, time goes by fast! Okay, I'll head over now!" _" 'Kay! I expect you here soon!" _With that she hangs up. I groan loudly and stand up. Tobias stands up too and looks at me confused. "Sorry handsome," I apologise. "I gotta head back to the dorms. Our new roommate arrives in an hour!" Tobias nods. I turn to leave before Tobias decides to go in front of me. "Tobias?" I question. "Need a piggyback?" He offers. "It's faster and you don't know the way." I grin and nod eagerly. I jump on Tobias' back and he runs off through the park.

**GODDAMNIT STOP BREAKING THE PAGE!**

I run up the stairs to my floor like there's no tomorrow. It's now 7:05pm. Chris is going to _kill _me! I only stop running when I'm outside my dorm and frantically fish out my keys from my bag. I unlock the door and quickly step inside preparing myself for Christina's yelling. "And what time do you think this is!?" Chris says annoyed. "You're five minutes late!" I roll my eyes and sigh turning away from the door. "I was out with Four and we got a bit held back on the way home as well as the fact that the park is a long way away!" I explain tiredly collapsing onto the couch next to Will, who is busy reading a book. Christina rolls her eyes. "Anyway the new guy has arrived, he said he really wants to meet you!" She says excitedly. Wait, it's a _him_? Oh well! "Cool!" I reply. "Where is he?" Chris points to Al's old room. "I'll call him out," she mutters before walking over to the door. She knocks rapidly on the door. "Andrew, come on out here!" She yells. She walks over to us sitting next to me. The door opens and a boy who is not that much taller than me with short chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes walks out shyly. "Tris, this is our new roommate – Andrew!" Chris squeaks happily. I politely stand up and walk over to him. "Hello Andrew, I'm Tris!" I introduce myself, holding out my hand. He shyly takes my hand and shakes it. I would've thought it was because he was shy. If I didn't see the blush on his face. Oh boy, this is gonna spell trouble.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN. ANDREW HAS A CRUSH ON TRIS! How will Tobias react to this?**


	12. Tuesday art lesson

**Author's note: Hey guys! A few things to note:**

**My Matrix fanfiction has been deleted as I don't update it.**

**I created a new Divergent AU story called 'Love at Camp Divergent'**

**I'm holding a mini competition. Details in my bio.**

**Okay, that's it. Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent**

**Tobias' POV**

_Beep, beep beep_

I groan and turn off my alarm clock. I lie in bed for a few seconds before pushing myself out of bed, get changed into some clothes and go to the main living area. Zeke and Uriah are already sitting at the table with cups of tea and their breakfast: Zeke has toast with jam while Uriah has toast with chocolate spread. "Morning Four buddy!" Zeke yells happily. I give him a quick smile, pouring water into the kettle to warm up. "Hey, you heard that Tris and co have a new roommate?" Uriah asks. I simply nod as I'm too tired to talk right now. "What's up? Why aren't you talking?" Zeke asks. "Nothing, just tired," I mutter pouring the hot water into a plain white mug and grabbing the coffee powder. I stir some in and pour some cereal into a bowl. "I wonder who their new roommate is and if it's someone we know," Uriah says excitedly. I decide to sit next to Zeke who immediately turns towards me. "Oh that reminds me! You and Tris, huh?" He asks mischievously wiggling his eyebrows. I give him a warning glare before answering. "Yeah, what about me and Tris?" It was obviously not the answer he was hoping for as he frowns a bit before smiling again. "Nothing, I just thought you'd tell us man!" he states. I shrug my shoulders eating some of my cereal. "I don't need to tell you everything about me," I say nonchalantly but inside I am starting to get angry with him. "Alright," Zeke sighs turning his attention back to Uriah. I eat my breakfast in silence before getting up to get ready for school.

**Page is broken. Will be fixed in a moment…**

Tuesdays are okay, I guess. My first lesson is art with Tori followed by music, again with Tori. So those aren't too bad. I have art with Tris which is great but not in music, not so great. I'm busy standing by my locker putting books I don't need this morning inside when I feel something jump on my back. Almost immediately I tense and am about pull whoever it is off. Whoever it is must realise what I'm about to do. "Whoa, chill! It's just me!" Tris. She laughs and hops off my back. "Hey handsome, you okay there?" she asks cheerfully squeezing in front of me. "I'm good thank you beautiful," I answer kissing her on the forehead. She blushes slightly and looks bashful. "No matter how many times you say it, I'm never going to be beautiful," she mumbles. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Hey, look at me!" I say sternly, holding her chin and gently lift her head to look at me. "You are beautiful., alright? The more you say that you aren't the more beautiful you become to me and that will never change. Got it?" Tris nods and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you," she mumbles into my chest. I smile into her hair and pull back gently. "You're very welcome my lady," I say kissing her temple and she giggles. "Hey lovebirds!" We turn to see Christina running up with a boy behind her who I don't recognize. "Oh, that reminds me!" Tris says all of a sudden as Christina stops next to us with the boy. "Four this is our new roommate, Andrew! Andrew, this is Four!" I turn to the boy, whose name is now Andrew, who is looking at me in a strange way. Wait, I recognize that kind of stare. He's jealous. Why would he be jealous of me? Then I put the pieces together, Andrew has a crush on Tris. I mentally groan in frustration but don't let it become real. "Nice to meet you Andrew!" I say cheerfully enough. "You too," he mutters though I can hear that he doesn't mean it. I glance over at Tris, who also knows that. I can see by the confused expression on her face. She checks the time on her watch. "Oh, it's almost time for art!" She gasps. "Four, come on we gotta run!" I nod and lift my hand up in farewell to Christina and Andrew. "Wait Andrew, what class have you got?" Tris asks. Andrew looks at his timetable. "Art then geography," he says. Great, I got music with him! Note. The. Sarcasm. "Okay," Tris chirps. "You got art with me and four, and then geography with me!" Andrew nods before Tris tells us to move it.

**PAGE IS BROKEN. FIXING…**

Our task in art is to draw an object from a box Tori had brought in. We could work in partners if we wished so obviously me and Tris had decided to be partners. We had chosen to draw a pretty shell. We sat next to each other sketching the vase Christina and Will on the table next to us. Andrew had gone to sit with his old roommates, thank God. "You're awfully quiet," Tris says nudging me with her elbow. "What are you thinking about?" I shrug my shoulders. "Nothing," I say concentrating on sketching the vase. "What do you guys think of Andrew?" Christina asks. "He's nice I guess," Will says. "But we don't know him that well so who knows?" I nod. "I didn't really get to talk to him so I don't know what to think!" Tris says. "Oh hey Andrew!" I look up behind her to see Andrew behind her. "Hello," he says nervously. "Um, Tris.. do you thin you would want to go..out with me sometime?" I tense. He just asked _my _girlfriend out on a date. Christina is trying to cover up her laughter and Will is just shaking his head looking down at the drawing he's working on with Christina. Tris on the other hand is blushing profusely. "Oh, I'm sorry Andrew but I've already got a boyfriend," she says apologetically. Andrew just looks to the ground blushing a deep scarlet and nods before walking back to his seat. "Well, that was not awkward at all," Tris says after he sat back down. "Right Four?" I'm too busy sketching the shell to reply. Tris must see that I'm unhappy as she leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I look over at her and smile. She grins back before quickly pecking me on the lips. I can tell that Christina was staring at us but I couldn't care less. She could stare at us for as long as she wanted as long as I could see Tris' beautiful face.

**CUTE ENDING! :D This was a filler chapter, I'll be skipping to lunchtime after this just for more FLUFF, just a load of fluffy things til I get an idea for some drama. Send me ideas through reviews for drama? Guests are welcome to submit ideas for chapters :)**


	13. Lunch time!

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I was in Austria skiing for a wee. I'm getting most of my presents later but I got Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and City of Bones so far :D. City of bones is awesome! When I finish the entire series I'll start writing Mortal Instruments fanfics but so far I've only read that book in the series :P. Also pokemon alpha sapphire is AMAZING! I'm also annoyed cos I've lost almost ALL my games! I've only got alpha sapphire, link between worlkds and a few old DS games left :(. And I just realized I left a sentence in the last chapter in I shouldn't have. Originally Andrew was going to have Music at the same time as Tobias in case that line confused you. I forgot to get rid of that line. There was going to be a plot line of jealous Tobias but we just had all the Al dilemma and yeah. Next plotline will have to do with someone who is not Tris or Tobias :). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent**

**Tris' POV**

Geography passed by slowly but eventually the bell rang for lunch. "Hey Tris, you going to come sit at our table?" Uriah says running over to me. "Or are you going to hang out with your boyfriend?" He smirks at his last comment. Playfully slap his shoulder lightly and laugh as he mocks being hurt. "Sure, I'll come sit with you guys!" I answer. Uriah cheers loudly and runs ahead with Marlene. I smile contently and look back. Andrew is at the back of the crowd with his hands in his trouser pockets and staring at the ground as he walks. I stand still until he catches up with me. "Hey, you alright?" I ask him. Andrew looks over at me and nods. "You looked kind of lonely so I thought I'd give you the pleasure of my company," I joke trying to break the tension. He laughs lightly and grins. "Yeah, I'm sorry for that awkwardness earlier. I didn't realise that Four was your boyfriend," he apologises. I shake my head to tell him that it was no problem. "Don't worry, it's fine!" I reply. "Friends?" I outstretch my hand for him to shake. "Friends!" He agrees and shakes my hand. "Good!" I chirp. "Now, come on we need to get some lunch and you can come meet my friends!"

I show Andrew to the table and I sit between Marlene and Lynn. "You AREN'T sitting with Four!?" Lynn says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and laugh at her sarcasm. "Unless you've magically turned into my boyfriend, no I'm not!" I say in reply. The others laugh and grin – or in Zeke and Uriah's case yeling at Lynn that she just got burned. Lynn playfully shoves me before returning to her lunch. "So, what are you guys doing this evening?" Marlene asked cheerfully. "Nothing much," I say nonchalantly. "Homework and starting the English project with Four." It's the same with most people apart from Uriah and Marlene. "I'm taking Mar out on a date this evening," Uriah says confidently. Marlene blushes a deep scarlet colour. The rest of us either have their mouths open, large grins on their faces or a scowl in Lynn's case. "Congratulations guys!" I say happily. Christina and Shauna nod rapidly in agreement. Zeke slaps his brother on the back. Will is smiling at Uriah happily but Andrew just looks confused. "Oh right, I forgot!" I say loudly. "Guys, in case you haven't met him yet, this is Andrew! Andrew you've met Chris and Will." He nods and Christina leans over and hugs him. She hugs everyone **(A/N: Like me!)** even if she doesn't know them that well. Well everyone except bullies like Peter, Molly and Drew. "This is Uriah and his older brother, Zeke." I point to Uriah and Zeke who grin at him. "The girl on my left is Marlene." Marlene grins and bounces around like a bouncy ball let loose in a tiny container. "Whoa chill Marlene!" Uriah says laughing. Marlene stops bouncing and smiles sheepishly. I laugh before continuing. "The girl on my right is Lynn. She can be a bit unfriendly at first but she'll warm up to you eventually…maybe." Lynn glares at me and glances at Andrew before returning to her lunch. "And finally the girl between you and Christina is Lynn's older sister, Shauna!" Shauna squeals and gives him a quick hug. "And you met Four who I go sit with sometimes. Anybody seen him come in? I don't see him anywhere!" I look around at the entire hall. Tobias is nowhere to be seen. Everyone shakes their heads. "Strange," Marlene frowns. "Where could he be?" I shrug my shoulders. We continue to eat our lunches making small chat, mainly with Andrew. I eat my lunch rather half-heartedly as I'm worried about Tobias. I finish my meal and stand up. Everyone on the table turns to look at me. "Where are you going?" Zeke asks curiously. I smile at them apologetically. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Four, I'll see you guys later!" I answer. They all nod and I put my plate away and exit the dining hall.

*PAGE BREAK*

"What lesson does he have before music?" I ask myself as I wander the corridors of the school on my search for Four. "Music, so I'll check the music room!" I jog down the corridor until I reach the door to the Music room. I gently open it and pop my head round the door. "Nope, not here!" I sigh and close the door again. I lean on the wall thinking of possible places he could be. I look down the corridor as I hear somebody walk down the hall. Tori walks around the corner clutching a set of books to her chest. "Tris, what are you doing here?" She asks in surprise when she spots me. "Shouldn't you be eating lunch?" I look over at her and smile. "I've already had my lunch and I'm here because I'm looking for Four because he wasn't at lunch," I answer. Tori nods, now standing in front of me. "I think I saw him go outside towards the football pitches. You can try looking there," she suggests. I nod and grin. "Okay, I will!" I say. "Thanks Tori!" Tori smiles kindly at me and shakes her head to tell me that it was no problem. I walk briskly down the corridor towards the field.

*PAGE BREAK*

I found Tobias sitting underneath a tree beside the football pitch. He was busy sketching something in his notebook so he didn't notice me. "There you are!" I sigh in relief. He jumps slightly, his head snapping up to look at me. I sit next to him and lean on his shoulder. "I didn't see you at lunch so I got worried," I mumbled into his shoulder. I couldn't see his face but I'm confident that he had that smile on his face that's saved for when we are alone. "Well, you shouldn't have been," he says stroking my hair. He's abandoned his drawing now, his full attention on me. "By the way, you don't have to worry about Andrew now," I say. "We talked after geography and he apologised for what happened in art and agreed to just be friends." Tobias chuckles and kisses my hair. "Oh yeah, and Uriah and Marlene are going on a date tonight!" I add quickly. Tobias pulls back. I pull back quickly afraid that I did something wrong but that fear vanishes when I see that he is staring in the direction of the dining hall in disbelief smirking. "He finally worked up the courage to ask her out?" He chuckles. I look at him in confusion. Noticing my confusiuon he started to explain, "Uriah has had an enormous crush on Marlene for ages now and according to Shauna, Marlene had a crush on him too. Zeke and I could tell that Uriah had a crush on her so Zeke was constantly bugging him to ask her out." I giggle. That sounds so much like Zeke. "What about you?" I ask. H shrugs his shoulders and stares into space. "I did my usual thing back thenn," he muttered. "Get on with my work and shut almost everyone out." I begin to nod but I stop before I can finish the nod. "Almost everyone?" I tease lightly leaning on him. He looks down at me and smirks. "Well, I didn't shut out Zeke, Shauna and Uriah out did I?" I shake my head. "Then you came and I changed. I let you in, I told you my name. You tore down my walls like they were paper. I began to make more friends than ever." He sighs sadly. "Marcus never let me have any friends. He said they were selfish and were a waste of valuable time." He spits out Marcus' name like it's pure poison. Tobias is glaring at the ground angrily. "Tobias, you didn't deserve anything that happened to you when you were younger. None of it," I say gently my hand on his cheek guiding his gaze to me. His stare instantly softens. "You are the bravest man I've ever met and the best person anyone would ever have the pleasure of knowing. And I…I love you for everything about you, even the darkest parts of you." Tobias stares at me in disbelief. "Y-You love me?" he asks quietly. I nod, my cheeks burning. Tobias cups my face in his hands and stares at me. "Say that you love me again," he says. I lean into his hands and sigh contently. "I love you, Tobias," I murmur loud enough so only he can hear it. He smiles and presses his forehead onto mine. His breath is hot on my face which I infuriatingly close to his face. Soon, I can't take it and I press my mouth onto his gently at first but soon with more passion. He pulls me closer and I wrap my arms around his neck. I decide to experiment a little and nip him lightly on his bottom lip. He smirks into the kiss and nips me back on my bottom lip. We pull back breathless and grinning.

"Hey Tris," Tobias says smirking. "Guess what?"I look up at him with a breathless smile on my face. "What?" I say back, laughing slightly. He grins. "I love you too!"


	14. Marlene

**Author's note: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! For all pokemon fans, I've created a pokemon fanfiction. It's called 'Mystery of Aquastone island'. Check it out if you want to :P. On other news about my oh so interesting life: I watched the City of Bones movie last night. It was good, though it was really different from the book (Though I haven't finished it yet). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent**

**Tris' POV**

The rest of the day had passed by uneventfully. Me and Four kept glancing at each other throughout the afternoon classes we had together, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Christina of course. We had no homework this evening and Tobias and I had decided to continue our project tomorrow so Christina had invited Marlene, Shauna and Lynn over to hang out. "Okay, what do we want to do?" I ask. Christina looks back at the others who look at each other before turning to look at me. "Let's talk about what happened with you today," Shauna smirks. I blush lightly. Why me? Unfortunately Marlene and Christina are nodding vigorously in agreement, Lynn looks unamused. "Fine!" I groan flopping down into an armchair. Christina and co – except Lynn – squeal happily. Honestly I should have expected this. "What do you want to know?" I ask in a bored voice. "Where were you at lunch?" Christina asked. I lean back into the armchair. This was going to be a long evening. "I was with Four," I answer. "Oh yeah, you went looking for him didn't you?" Marlene says. I nod. "Where was he anyway?" She continues. "He was outside near the football pitches," I sigh. "Playing football?" Shauna asks with a raised eyebrow. I shake my head. "No, he was just sitting under a tree drawing," I shrug.

***Don't mind me but I'mma pagebreak* (Credit to BooksLover2000 for the idea for that pagebreak)**

We spent a while talking about what we did at lunch (with plenty of squeals from Christina, Marlene and Shauna- and in Lynn's case, scowling) and funny moments during lessons. Christina told the others about what had happened in art which was met with a smirk fro Lynn (which was a change) and giggling from Marlene and Shauna. Right now we were sitting in front of our TV watching a film. After a vigorous discussion we had decided to watch 'The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones'. I was the only one here who had actually read the book and spent most of the time mentally complaining about how the movie was in the wrong order and how they never tell you Jace's name. I will admit I liked it though. **(A/N: This was my actual opinion of the movie. It bothers me how they NEVER outright tell you Jace's name)** The movie had just finished when Marlene stood up. "Mar, where are you going girl?" Christina asks. Marlene grabs her bag and walks to the door. "I have to go or I'm going to be late for my date **(A/N: Heh, it rhymed)** with Uriah," she explained. Christina nods and gives her the signal to go. Marlene says a quick goodbye before exiting.

***Hey I'mma pagebreak***

Shauna and Lynn left shortly after Marlene did. Chris and I chatted about stuff for a while. Christina often found ways to divert the talking to boys. We were just having a conversation about our least favourite things when my phone started ringing. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. _ Tobias. _"Sorry, can I take this?" I ask Christina. She wiggles her eyebrows before nodding. I roll my eyes at her before walking into my room. I flop onto my bed and answer the phone. "Took you about time to answer," Tobias teases. I fake being hurt and laugh slightly. "You try having Chris as your roommate!" I reply. "Anyway, any reason for this call?" I hear him chuckle from his side of the phone and I smile. I love how I can make him laugh and smile when many others can't. "What, am I only allowed to call you for a reason now?" He jokes. I grin and lie on my back, my head hitting my pillow. "Seriously though," He continues. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a restaurant this weekend and then maybe go for a romantic walk in the park afterwards?" I giggle. "I would love to accompany you to this restaurant and then go for a romantic walk in the park," I reply. "Dinner or lunch?" I turn on my side and open the drawer. Out of the drawer I fish out my note book and a pen. I fit my phone between my shoulder and ear and take the lid off the pen and flick to an empty page of my notebook. "Let's make it a dinner on Saturday night," Tobias answers. I scribble down _'Saturday night – Dinner with Four at…' _"Okay, what time and where will we meet?" I ask. There's a moment of silence while Tobias thinks. "Seven o'clock and I'll pick you up from your dorm," He answers finally. I scribble down _'…7pm'_. "Alright, I've noted it down!" I tell him closing the notebook. He laughs a bit, "Good!" I'm about to say something when Christina comes into the room looking pale. "One moment," I say into the phone. I get off the bed and walk over to Christina. I put a hand over my phones speaker. "Chris, what's wrong?" I ask. Christina is trembling all over and her eyes are wide and filled with tears. "Come on, come sit down," I say gently pointing to the bed. Christina nods and , still trembling, walks over to the bed. I lift my phone back to my ear. "Tris, what's wrong?" Tobias asks concerned. I sigh sadly. "Four, I'm going to have to call you back okay?" I say into the phone glancing over at Christina. "Alright, love you!" Tobias says into the phone. "Love you too," I mutter before hanging up. I put my phone on the desk and hurry over to Christina. "Chris, what happened?" I ask sternly. If she's like this it can't be something small. "I—it's Marlene…"

***CLIFFIE PAGEBREAK***

"What? What happened to her?" I ask in a panic. What could've happened to Marlene? "S-She was c-crossing the road when…." She continues, on the verge of tears. "When a car came and…didn't slow down in time. Marlene would've been killed if Uriah didn't pull her away.. she still got hit but not as badly." By the end she's crying and I pull her into a hug. Right now I don't care if she gets my uniform wet, our friend's been hurt. "Christina, it'll be fine! We will go visit her after school tomorrow, alright?" I say sternly. Christina nods pulling back from the hug. I take a tissue from my school bag and give it to her. "Come on, it'll be fine. I'm worried about Mar as well, she's become like a sister to me. Do we know if Uriah is alright?" I continue. Christina nods and wipes her eyes with the tissue. "He's the one that told me. I was the first on his contact list so he called me in a panic and yeah…" she explains now calm. "So, yeah he's fine. A bit shaken up but fine." I sigh in relief, at least we don't have two friends to worry about. "Good, we only have to worry about Marlene," I say. "That's bad but having two friends to worry about? That would be too much stress." Christina nods in agreement before lleaning onto my shoulder. We spend the rest of the afternoon like that her leaning on my shoulder, me reassuring her that Marlene would be okay.

**Drama is back up! Marlene's hurt, how will this affect the gang? Haven't decided yet! (Unless you're reading this when I've continued) In that case, READ TO FIND OUT!**


	15. Hospital waiting room

**Author's note: Okay a couple of things:**

**For those who read one of my other Divergent stories , 'I miss You' has been updated (Finally!) It's one of my darker stories, just a warning if you want to read it, it's rated M because I'm scared I go into too much detail on the violence. The next few chapters of it once they are up will be lighter though, so go check that story out.**

**I'm now back at school so my stories will be updated less frequently, so I'm sorry :(**

**I have a How To Train Your Dragon story up called 'the mystery egg'. My mum likes that one XD**

'**Dauntless Peace' WILL be updated soon, I promise!**

**I rewatched 'City of Bones' and I found where Jace says says his name so yay for me. That was so important I had to make a note of it for you guys! XD**

**Okay? On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own plot and OCs nothing else. I know it sucks. SPOLIER ALERT, AVERT YOUR EYES IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALLEGIANT: If I did own Divergent, Tris would not die :-(**

**Tris' POV**

After school the next day I got a taxi with Christina, Will and Andrew to Chicago hospital. The drive there was a silent affair, nobody dared to talk in fear of hurting anyone's feelings. We had told Andrew that he didn't have to come with us as he didn't know Marlene as well as we did but he insisted on coming. Still in silence we arrived at the hospital and quietly walked into the reception. I immediately saw Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Tobias and Uriah in the waiting room through the glass wall separating us. Tobias's eyes met with mine and he gave me a sad smile. I return the smile and mouthed 'See you in a minute'. He smiled a bit wider but not much so he didn't upset Uriah and nodded. I turned back to face the receptionist, a tall girl ,looking no more than seventeen or eighteen, with tied back blonde hair sat at the desk. As we approached I could see Will's eyes widen as we got closer. I slowed down a bit and looked at Will in confusion, raising an eyebrow. He ignored me. "C-Cara?" He asked. The girl – apparently named Cara – looked up at Will and looked at him in shock. The rest of us looked between the two of them confused. As I looked at them closely I could notice similarities. They both had the same shade of blonde hair. "Are you two brother and sister?" I ask. Will look over, smiles, and nods his head. "Guys, this is my older sister, Cara!" He announces. Cara nods and looks at the rest of us with a hard stare. "What are you here for?" She asks. "We're here to visit Marlene. She came to this hospital last night after an accident." I explain quietly. Cara nods and types some stuff into her computer. "Okay, wait in the waiting room with the other people. A nurse will come for you when Marlene is allowed to have visitors," She sighs and jabs a finger at the waiting room. I nod and mumble a quick thank you before leading the group to the waiting room.

***Don't mind me, I'm just a pagebreak!***

We have barely entered the room when Shauna comes dashing up to me and pulling me into a hug. Tobias watches me in amusement from his chair, smirking. "Thank god you came," Shauna says removing herself from me. "I think you're the only one who can calm Uriah down. He's worrying like crazy!" I nod and slip past Shauna as she steps aside. I walk carefully over to Uriah and sit on the chair next to him. He has obviously not been sleeping well as there are dark bag under his eyes and he seems exhausted. "Hey, you alright?" I ask gently, placing a hand on his knee. His face lays on a hand propped up on his elbow on his knee. He sighs. "Not really," He mutters. "I know that if I didn't pull her out of the way she would have…" He sighed sadly and continued after a minute. "But I should have warned her about the car sooner." I rub his back sympathetically and shake my head. "Uriah, you couldn't have warned her. You couldn't have known what was going to happen. If it wasn't for you she would have died, you saved her life!" I tell him looking into his eyes kindly. A small smile appears on his face which instantly makes him seem more energetic, though the exhaustion still shows in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I did!" He says with a bit of cockiness in his voice. I chuckle lightly and nod eagerly. "There we go," I grin. "There's the Uriah we all know and love! Well, maybe except me." He mocks hurt. "How could you not love me Tris?" He asks incredulously. I laugh and shove him gently. "I don't love you because I'm in love with someone else!" I say as if it is the most simple thing on Earth. Uriah starts ranting about that, I distinctly hear Zeke shouting "Burn!" in the background and smirk. I shake my head playfully and walk over to sit with Tobias.

***Page break***

"You know, you basically just told everyone – except Marlene of course, But Christina or Shauna will tell her – that you loved me right?" He whispers in my ear, pulling me to him. His breath tickled my ear and I shuddered. He chuckled lightly and I twist out of his grip. "Yeah, I know," I reply. "So what?" He smirks at me and pulls me back to him. I lean into his chest, savouring the moment. Tobias strokes my hair with his free hand, holding me firmly too him in the other. His grip seemed almost protective, as if he was scared that something would hurt me. It was then when everything crashed into me like a tidal wave. Marlene, sweet innocent Marlene, was in this hospital after getting hit by a car. Why her? Why did it have to be her? She didn't deserve anything that happened to her last night! I sighed sadly, unwillingly pushing all thoughts from my mind. I leaned into Tobias closer to help me forget why we were here. "What's wrong?" he asked gently into my ear. I close my eyes and turn my head up to look at his face. "Just remembered why we were here," I said miserably. Tobias raised an eyebrow. _Explain yourself_, his eyebrow said. "Marlene didn't deserve to be hit by that car," I sighed. "Just, why did it have to be her of all people?" Tobias closed his eyes pressing his forehead onto mine. "Why couldn't it have been Peter?" I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Tobias chuckled, his breath gushing into my face. I thought that it would be gross having someone's breath in your face when I was younger, but Tobias' breath was warm and it calmed me down. Annoyed with the small space between us I press my mouth to his lightly. I hold them there for a bit before pulling back. I smiled and pressed my head back into his chest. Tobias leaned his head down to my ear. "I love you," he muttered quiet enough so only I could hear. I smiled leaning into him more. "I love you too," I reply quietly. His hand returns to stroking my hair and I smile. It's moments like these that I really love my time at this school (not the hospital). We are interrupted by the sound of the door clicking open. I mentally groan, pulling away from Tobias and looking over to see a nurse. "You can come and see Marlene now," she says plainly.

**Next chapter, we visit Marlene! **


	16. The hospital visit

**Author's note: GUESS WHO'S BACK!?**

**Reader: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Whoa chill! I'm sorry for my absence guys. I took a break off of fanfiction so I could concentrate on GCSE options and homework and all that business. On another note, my toe HURTS LIKE HELL! I hit my little toe on my right foot on my bunk bed ladder on Saturday and now it's swollen, really sore and stuck in a weird angle. My mum says it isn't broken though so I should be okay XD. Both my parents are doctors so yeah I'm fine it just hurts to walk. On a cheerful note, I can finally get new books on my kindle. There was a problem with the account my mum set up on it so I couldn't buy any new books. I can finally get around to finishing The Mortal Instruments. Once I finish City of Glass, I'll put up a fanfiction to celebrate getting halfway. Sorry if my description of a hospital is off. This story's usual update day is Monday but I updated this one tonight because of my break :P. Note: I'm going with Marlene's movie appearance (From what we can see in the movie trailer) so that's why her hair is blonde. I forgot a description of Marlene in the second chapter, whoops :(.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

**Tris' POV**

The nurse leads us to a large room. The room contains two rows of bed all lined up along the walls. She stops in front of one bed and points to it. Marlene lies on the bed, her leg propped up in a cast. Almost immediately, Chris and Shauna run to the space next to her. Uriah follows them slowly looking at the ground. "Should I go get some chairs?" I ask carefully. Zeke nods at me and I slip away to get some chairs for everyone. I can see Tobias out of the corner of my eye following me. "If you want to cancel the date on Saturday, I'll understand," Tobias says as he catches up to me by the stack of chairs. "Just I case this has upset you a lot." I take four chairs off the stack, sigh, and turn to face him. "Of course, I don't want to cancel it!" I say. "Don't get me wrong. I'm sad that Marlene's hurt but I'm still going on the date, alright?" Tobias nods and takes another four chairs. I put the chairs I'm holding down and lift my hand up to his face, stroking his cheek. "Let's just concentrate on Marlene right now, alright?" He nods, smiling gently. I peck him on the lips before grabbing my chairs and returning to Marlene's bed followed by Tobias.

***PAGE BREAAAK plus time skip!***

By the time Christina and Shauna have finished talking to Marlene they are crying. Uriah just looks lost, staring off into space his eyes glassy with tears. They eventually move away from the side of the bed, Zeke walking over to provide some sort of comfort. I sigh sadly knowing it's my turn. I stand up and walk over to a seat next to her. "Hey Mar," I greet gently. Marlene turns and smiles sadly. Her long blonde hair covers the pillow. "Hey Tris," She greets weakly. It's sad seeing Marlene like this, she's usually so hyperactive about everything. "Is the stay at the hospital good so far?" I ask lightly. She chuckles quietly and nods. "Yeah, it's uncomfortable but it is a hospital not a five star hotel!" She teases. Despite the sad atmosphere, I laugh. Marlene always knows how to cheer up some of the sadder times. "How's school been without me? More importantly, how are you and Four doing?" I blush slightly at the last question, which causes her to smirk at me. "School is fine, it's a lot quieter without you for us though," I answer quietly. "As for me and Four, we are doing good. We are, errr… going on a date this Saturday." I'm sure I'm blushing at the end of the sentence, this is confirmed by Marlene's smirk. "Awww, you two have a good time," she says sweetly. "Just, make sure you don't get run over by any cars, alright?" Her tone is light but I can tell that deep down she means it. She hates to see people upset and if I was in the hospital as well as her, it would be bad. "So, do you know when you can get out of this bed and return to school?" I ask. Marlene bites her lip and thinks about the answer to that question for a while. Eventually she shakes her head. "No, sorry I don't!" she sighs. "Two weeks at most I think. I've been told that I only have a broken leg and a bruised hip, so not too bad." I nod in agreement, if it wasn't for Uriah she could have died! "Thank goodness for Uriah," I say half teasing half serious. "Who knew I would say that?" This makes Marlene chuckle breathily and nods. "Yeah," she mumbles. I smile and lean over to hug her. "You need to be careful Tris," she whispers in my ear. "For Four's sake." I close my eyes and nod. In the waiting room he seemed slightly protective over me, as if anything could hurt me at that second. "I know," I mumble and pull back. "Do you want to see Four, Lynn or Zeke next?" I ask, I need some time to think. Marlene thinks for a second. "Send in Zeke or Lynn," she answers. I nod and walk towards the rest of the gang. "Okay, she wants to see Zeke or Lynn next," I say simply. Zeke and Lynn look at each other and nod. Without a word, Lynn walks over to Marlene's bed. After they leave, I look over to see how the others are. Will and Andrew are with Christina. Christina is visibly upset, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Zeke and Tobias are with Shauna. Shauna is similar to Christina. Uriah sits alone on a chair staring at the empty bed opposite him furiously. I glance up at the clock. _7:30pm_. "I'm going to head back to the dorms," I say. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Zeke nods at me and I smile gratefully. I pick up my schoolbag from beside an empty bed and exit the ward.

***This page is unfortunately broken. Please wait for repairs to happen. Story should resume in 3, 2, 1….***

The sky has turned grey and rain is pouring down around me. It fits the mood of this whole day, sad. I mentally curse myself for leaving my rain jacket back in my bedroom. I shiver from the cold in contact with my drenched clothes that cling to my skin like a parasite. "You know, most people would bring a rain jacket or an umbrella when they go out!" I hear the sound of someone opening an umbrella beside me and turn to see Tobias hold an umbrella over the both of us, a smirk plastered on his face. I scowl at him slightly. "Yeah, well sorry if I didn't realise it was going to rain this evening!" I snap back. I don't mean to be rude but the sadness of the whole day mixed with my exhaustion and the late hour is getting to me. He's a bit taken aback by my tone. I sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just seems that the world is determined to ruin everything for me, you know that feeling?" I say. He nods looking down at me. "I know that feeling very well," he says. "It was almost all I felt when I was a child." Tobias closes his eyes tightly, his shoulders tensing up. I lift my hand up tentatively, stroking his cheek. He holds y hand there gently and looks down at me. "C-Can I sleep at your dorm tonight?" I ask shyly. "I don't want to have to hear Christina's crying tonight, as much as I love her." Tobias smiles gently and nods. He takes my hand and drags it between us, never letting go. He squeezes it gently. With a small tug he pulls me gently along with him towards the dorm building.

**Expect a few sadder chapters ahead. Of course, I'll keep the fluff coming but yeah. Also, do you guys mind if I change Lynn's sexuality? I have nothing against homosexuals (gay or lesbian people) but I find it hard to write as it's just not what I'm used to writing. I promise that when I create my TMI fanfic I will keep Alec gay XD. Of course, if you guys are against me doing this, I will listen to you guys and will keep her sexuality the same.**


	17. The night at Tobias' dormitory

**Author's note: GAH! THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! Okay originally this was Tobias' POV (like it is currently) and I thought it wouldn't work so I switched to Tris' POV and that she gets really distressed and starts crying and I began to hate that idea so that is why this took forever! Third time's the charm? Can you guys please answer this question: Is it alright if I change Lynn's sexuality? I know Lynn is a lesbian and I have nothing against them! I just had an idea for Lynn's love interest but I need to know if it's okay to write her so she likes men not women. Of course if you guys have ANYTHING against this, I won't do it. Also, lots of bigger drama next chapter so prepare yourselves ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent!**

**Tobias' POV**

Tris and I enter my dorm in a comfortable silence. As we enter Tris lets go of my hand and I instantly miss the feeling of her hand in mine. "Wow, my clothes really are wet aren't they?" She laughs, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room looking down at herself. I smirk at her, closing my umbrella. "Well, you weren't wearing a jacket or using an umbrella or any other kind of waterproof protection from the rain," I tease lightly. "So, of course you're going to be wet!" Tris playfully scowls at me and tosses a nearby cushion at me. "Whatever," she grumbles. "Hey, mind if I use your bath?" I put away the umbrella and nod. "Do you need me to show you where it is?" I ask. She looks at me sheepishly, bites her lib in that adorable way that I love and nods. I smile, walk over and take her hand, tugging her hand gently to follow me.

**Page break**

I lead Tris to the bathroom which is next to my bedroom. "Okay, well I'll see you after your bath," I say and she smirks at me. "Want me to get you some of my clothes to borrow?" Tris nods gratefully and quickly leans up and pecks me on the cheek. With a grin she enters the bathroom and I'm left staring into space for a second. After about a minute, I hear the bath tap running and I snap back to reality. Still smiling, I enter my bedroom and search for suitable clothes for Tris. I eventually find an old grey top from when I first came to the school and some black trousers from the same year. I lay them out on the end of the bed and take my shoes and jacket off. I lie on top of the duvet staring at the ceiling. I sigh deeply and close my eyes. I open my eyes as I hear my phone buzz, telling me I've got a text. I pull my phone out of my pocket, type in my number code and read the text. My eyes widen as I read it.

_Marcus – Tobias, if you weren't aware already, it's visiting day tomorrow. I happen to have a free day that day, so I'll be coming to visit you at your school._

_**Page break called Bob**_

I quickly turn my phone off and throw it on the floor. "Whoa, what's that phone ever done to you?" I jump and look up to see Tris smirking at me, wrapped in a light blue towel. The smirk instantly vanishes. "Tobias, are you alright?" She asks concerned. She ignores the clothes laid out on the bed and sits beside me. I nod slowly. I don't want her to worry about me but I can tell that she doesn't believe me. She gives me a disbelieving look and quickly leans down and picks up the phone I threw onto the floor. "Has it got to do with your phone?" She asks exasperatedly. I nod slowly, in a way it is. "I-I got a text from Marcus…" I say quietly. Tris' eyes widen for a second before she moves her head to glare at the floor. "You know it's visiting day tomorrow, right?" Tris nods, still glaring angrily at the floor. "Well, Marcus said that he's coming to see me tomorrow," I finish. Tris sighs and leans into my side. She shifts herself so her side is pressed right into my side. "It'll be alright," she says comfortingly, reaching up with the hand that's not holding her towel together and puts it against my cheek. "You can always ask me to stay with you. He can't be mean when there is someone else there!" That's true; he can't do anything if it means he loses his public image. "Can you?" I mumble. "Can you stay with me tomorrow?" Tris nods and nuzzles her face into my shoulder. "Of course, I will," she says and leans up to put her chin on the top of my shoulder. I can't help but grin at how far she has to lean. Tris scowls at me. "Don't laugh at my height!" She whines playfully. My top lip quirks up into a smirk and I shake my head. "Not going to happen," I tease. She pouts at me for a second before it's replaced with a playful smirk. There's a playful glint in her eyes as she stares at me in the eyes. Her hand moves from my cheek, a finger trailing down from my face to my neck to my chest. "Really, Tobias? I thought you were past teasing me about my height now!" She says huskily. I am suddenly aware of the fact she's only wearing a towel and nothing else. Seeing my obvious discomfort, her lips turn up at one side into a confident smirk. "Scared?" She teases. Tris shifts again, now straddling me and pushing me against the bed. She leans down to kiss me but at the last second moves her head to kiss my cheek. She smirks mischievously at me and climbs off me. "I'd love to continue that," She comments cheekily. "But I need clothes!" I shake my head in disbelief, chuckling as I turn away from her.

**This page break is named Steve**

After Tris had finished getting changed and retrieving her wet clothes from the bathroom, we lay on my bed side by side. "You know, I wasn't lying about the staying with you thing," I say, breaking the silence. "I really will need you tomorrow with Marcus no matter how much I hate admit it." Tris sighs and nods, nuzzling into my shoulder again. "I know," she says softly. "That's why I offered. Others might not be able to but I can see how terrified you are of this man and it…" She sighs deeply. "It breaks me to see you so scared of your own father. I want to help you get over this fear for good." I tilted to look at her. Tris was staring right into my eyes and I could tell that she wasn't lying. "Thank you," I mumble, brushing some of her hair back. A small smile appears on her face and she leans over and presses a quick kiss on my nose as she can't quite reach my forehead without moving into a different position. It's moments like this that remind me why I love her so much. "You're beautiful, you know that?" I say quietly and confidently. Tris chuckles and shakes her head. "Once again you're mistaken," She says simply. "I'm not beautiful!" I roll my eyes at how much she insists on that. "Tris," I say seriously. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She looks at me confused. "You," I kiss one cheek. "Are," I kiss her other cheek. "Beautiful!" I kiss her forehead and look at her. Her cheeks are a deep scarlet and she looks down – she's blushing. After a minute she looks back up at me, cups my face in her hands – as well as she can with her tiny hands – and pulls me towards her, connecting her lips to mine. Her hands move so that her arms are wrapped around my neck. I put my hands on her tiny waist and pull her closer to me and am rewarded with a quiet moan. I carefully pry her mouth open and slip my tongue in. Soon our tongues dance in a battle for dominance and I'm pushing Tris into the bed. Eventually, I have to break the kiss to breathe. We are panting and our clothes and hair are a complete mess. Tris bits her lip before burst into a fit of giggles. I raise my eyebrows at her and look at her in confusion, lust and love. "S-Sorry," She pants, her giggles dying down. She clears her throat before continuing, "Sorry, I'm just…nervous. I've never been with anyone like this or done anything like this." I smile and chuckle hoarsely. I shrug my shoulders. "It's fine," I reply. "I've never been with anyone like this before either." At my last statement, Tris' eyes widen in disbelief. I smirk at the obvious assumption she had made. "So yeah, the assumption you so obviously made is wrong!" I tease. Tris blushes profusely and she starts to stammer and splutter that she didn't make any assumptions. I laugh and kiss her forehead. "Don't worry about it," I chuckle and reluctantly start to move to go sleep on the sofa. Obviously realizing what I was doing, Tris quickly grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Oh no you don't," She says smirking. I give her a pointed look. "Stay, please?" She asks, her smirk turning into a small smile. I smile at her and nod. I don't bother to change my clothes as I slide under the duvet and pull Tris close to me. Tris smiles into my t-shirt and nuzzles her cheek into the thin fabric. I hold onto her waist with one arm and drift into a peaceful sleep in that position.

**Will admit, mischievous Tris was fun to write XD **


End file.
